Harry Potter and the Return of Castlevania
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Years ago in the land of Romania the Dark Lord Count Dracula terrorized the land The Belmont Clan and their allies in a final confrontation struck down the Vampire King bringing peace. But Dracula's evil was rooted deep into mans heart the Witch Hunts had forced many of those who battled Dracula into hiding now the Vampire King will rise again & only the chosen five can destroy him
1. Prologue: Aria of Sorrow

Harry Potter and the Return of Castlevania

ESKK: Yo what's up everyone glad to see you all here for a new fanfic now then most of you have wondered why, I decided to give this fanfic a try. Well the main reason I decided to give this fic a try is because well close to no one has made the attempt at this fic outside of traveling back in time and being adopted. Now I know a lot of you have bashed Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione but I have a response as to WHY?! I get that you may not like the characters but it just annoys me to no end why you would let this happen out of some petty rage of the false fact of "Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard," or "Ron and his family are just gold diggers," and Hell I even had to put up with "Hermione and Ginny annoy the Hell out of me." Now I get that some of you can be a major lover of Harry Potter but seriously it gets annoying that I can't go one story searches without finding a bashing of certain character. Now I won't stop you but come on bashing a character would scare away readers rather than attract them. Now then let us begin this story. Now then this is a prologue to see how it will be received so please enjoy this fanfic if I decide to continue it.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Death/Demon voice."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Castlevania

(Start Prologue)

Albus was in Godrics Hollow in a more quiet area as he asked a few old friend to meet him here. He had found something troubling as of late with the two children who lived that night as he saw that the girl had an odd mark on her back which was arcane in origin. He knew of two people who would tell him its tale at best but before he could call them he had received a letter from an old ally of his for a time. Soon he saw a bat fly in before it transformed into a man in a black suit with black hair as he knew who this pale man was.

"Alucard I must confess I was troubled when I received a letter from you before I could contact you." Albus said as Alucard looked.

"My apologies but recent events have come to my attention that I need to inform you of, me and my friend here Richard Belmont." Alucard said as the Vampire Prince gestured to Richard who had somehow got passed Albus senses and was leaning on a tree.

"Yes I had asked Hagrid to wait before he takes them to where they need to be but something has troubled me." Albus said as Alucard looked to the two sleeping children with Albus.

"Yes I know the boy, he has more than that would be Dark Lords soul fragment within him." Alucard said as he walked over to the boy who lived. "I see it the Power of Dominance that my Father once wielded rests within him." Alucard said as the word 'father,' left his mouth with venom.

"The Count himself but it was to my knowledge that Dracula was vanquished forever." Albus said as Richard looked.

"If that were the case then the Belmont's would no longer be needed and the rage within the Vampire Killer would have vanished as well." Richard said as he gestured to the whip on his side of his coat.

"So you say Dracula would still come back." Albus said as Alucard nodded.

"So long as darkness and evil exists within the hearts of men Dracula will never truly vanish. Tom did something at the grounds where Dracula's castle last stood he took something hoping to gain the Counts Power instead he all but ensured his resurrection." Alucard said as Albus looked.

"How long till the Count returns?" Albus asked as Richard looked.

"Hard to tell it can be days, weeks, months, even years before Dracula can return but I do know Death is planning something and it involves those Deathly Hollows he gave out." Richard said as Death was Dracula's most loyal of servants it would be a fools though to think that Death would serve the one who gathers the hollows because Death only serves the King who wields the Crimson Stone.

"I also believe it involves the day Voldemort would revive no doubt Death may use it and the Horcruxes as part of his own ritual to revive his master." Alucard said as Albus knew that. "But the girl… she has something within her does she not?" Alucard asked as Albus looked.

"Yes." Albus said as Alucard picked the girl up and looked upon her back and saw the symbol upon it.

"The Order of Ecclesia's Glyph Magic." Alucard said as he looked at the seal before placing the girl back in the stroller.

"Ecclesia it still exists?" Albus said as Alucard nodded.

"Yes the girl is the only one left who has it now, it's even more shocking the first Glyph was already upon her body." Alucard said as Albus looked. "Putting her with her relatives would be a fool's decision because she is a threat to Deaths ambition to reviving Dracula. In fact if the two stay together the Wards you intend to place would prove useless because the Glyph Magic was created using an offshoot of Dracula's power and the fact that Harry Potter holds a small piece of that power himself the two would be a basic beacon to all of Dracula's followers Death especially since they are the descendants of the Cloaks first holder." Alucard said as he looked upon the two.

"Are you suggesting we separate them?" Albus asked as that was something he did not wish to do. He knew that the Dursley family would treat the two poorly but they are all the family they have left. To separate them would be forcing a family apart and Albus did not wish for that.

"I am sorry but having them this close even now can attract Dracula's followers and the cults who still worship him." Alucard said as Richard sighed.

"This is becoming one big mess." Richard said knowing that if the Wizarding World learns Dracula was coming back just after Voldemort was slayed they would all be fearful of that thought "The Vatican can watch over the girl seeing as the Order of Ecclesia serves the Vatican with the Belmont's in the eternal battle against Dracula's forces she will be the safest there amongst the strongest of Wizard and Priests." Richard said knowing that there were Witches and Wizards amongst the Vatican who served in the background to combat Dracula regardless of the past Witch Hunts.

As long as she is able to call it home the seals there will be far stronger than anywhere but only so long as they are kept separated." Alucard said as he hated this option but they didn't have a choice in the matter.

"When will they be reunited?" Albus asked as Alucard looked.

"Any Witches or Wizards and children with magic under the Vatican's watch would all be home schooled by them in the mystic arts so the Italian Ministry won't have the girl join the school there but I hold no illusion that Voldemort will want both of them here thinking at least one of them is destined to defeat him, the fool." Alucard said as his Vampire half that came from his father would have gladly challenged any foe who comes to him instead of running and hiding like a coward from Death.

"Very well, then I shall entrust Rose Lily Potter to the Church and the Order of Ecclesia." Albus said as Alucard nodded and picked up Rose Potter and held her carefully.

"I have a son of my own she will not be alone that much is for certain." Richard said knowing his own son would be the next in line to wield the Vampire Killer.

"Very well." Albus said as he hoped Rose would grow up happily. 'To think the Prophesy may in fact had been referring to Dracula this whole time.' Albus said as he knew the Prince of Darkness was a being even Grindelwald and Voldemort feared.

Alucard passed Rose to Richard who rocked her no doubt with experience with his own son as the girl was kept calm by it. "We promise you by the time young Harry here is in his third year Rose will return." Alucard said as he looked to him. "For now though I will keep a close eye on Harry with the Dursely's if they go too far I will step in." Alucard said as Albus understood as this would keep Dracula' forces off of the both of them. Keep them separated and protected so Dracula's forces won't think twice to try and take them by force.

(Scene Break Vatican a week later)

Richard arrived at the Vatican as he was lucky he didn't bump into any foes as he opened the door and entered the hidden room beyond the Chapel. As he entered he was met with many nuns and priests as they carried about their business as he walked over to another room before opening it and was met with a nun who had the mark of the Order of Ecclesia on her clothing as she was looking after some children as she saw him and was surprised to see Richard Belmont.

"Sir Belmont I didn't expect you to arrive so soon." She said as Richard looked.

"It's no problem but is this little ones room prepared?" He asked the young nun as she nodded.

"Yes it is Sir-Belmont." She said as he then nodded. "Then I leave young Rose Lily Potter here in your and the Order of Ecclesia's capable hands." Richard said as he passed the sleeping Rose to the nun who simply nodded and rocked the girl to keep her calm as she began to squirm a bit.

The young woman saw the young Rose as the girl was asleep as she saw the young infant as other children began to surround her. "Who's she?" One of them asked as the nun looked.

"An orphaned Child God had put in my path." The woman said as she looked at young Rose and could already tell this child fate was with the Order but for what purpose she didn't know. "She will be raised amongst us so please do treat her fairly for all of her gifts." The woman said as the children understood as it would be fun to have another little one running about. "Rose Lily Potter the one with the lost Glyph Magic of the Order of Ecclesia, May God forever shine his light upon you little one." The nun said as she held Rose who squirmed a bit before getting comfortable.

(TBC)

ESKK: Now before any of you ask yes this is an OC story and yes this chapter was the prologue. Mainly because I'm personally not sure if I will continue this story or not but hey that's life for you right there. Now then here are the OC that will appear.

Name: Rose Lily Potter

Age: 14

Occupation: Glyph Magic user and Vampire Hunter of the Order of Ecclesia's Nunnery.

Appearance: Red hair with blue eyes so she looks very much like her mother but with her father's eyes.

Name: Ferron Orin

Age: 14

Occupation: Pack Leader of the Cornell Tribe of Lycans as direct descendants of Cornell the first Werewolf to make peace with the Beast inside which he taught to his children and in turn taught to his descendants.

Origin: Current head of the Pack and has been told of Dracula's possible revival by the Centaurs who then prepare Ferron for the inevitable confrontation and to aid their ally the Belmont Clan of Vampire Hunters to destroy Dracula forever. He is the Youngest Tribe Head as his father was struck down by the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback after they refused to side with Lord Voldemort or aid in seeking him out. Fenrir was outsmarted that day when the pack left only acknowledging the ones who made peace with the beast inside as there alpha. Ferron now aids the Potter Twins and Gabriel Belmont in their battle against the Dark Lord Dracula.

Gabriel Belmont

Age: 14

Occupation: Vampire Hunter of the Vatican

Origin: Gabriel seeks one goal to destroy Dracula forever as entrusted to him by his father Richard Belmont. This duty is one he intends to fulfil that her cuts his ties to his past and looks torts a future without the Dark Lord Dracula tainting it. He aids Harry, Rose, and Ferron in the hopes of freeing his family of the duty to hunt down Dracula and all those who reside in the night.

Name: Vincent Darkwind

Age: 14

Occupation: Devil Forgemaster

Origin: He is the last Devil Forgemaster in the world as it was agreed many years ago that there would only be two at any given time until the art can be used for good without corruption. Vincent is the last master and intends to forge the Ultimate Spell that would forever banish Dracula from the world forever.

ESKK: Ok so since we all have this out of the way and the OC's to appear I hope to see you all soon so leave a review before you leave and as always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn of Sorrow

Harry Potter and the Return of Castlevania

ESKK: Yeah I got the first chapter up for everyone so please enjoy it and all that craze. Now let's go time to begin the hunt for Dracula. Also slight change to the story I will be using a younger Julius Belmont for this fanfic so please enjoy it my friends and readers.

(Start Kings Cross Station)

Harry arrived at King Cross Station with Hermione and the Weasley's who the earlier of which had gone on ahead to find them a place to sit. Though as Harry read the Daily Profit earlier today he had seen what had showed which, was the Death Mark in the sky which involved a snake coming out of a skull which in turn showed it belonged to Voldemort. Of course when they found the Golden Trio later Fudge began pointing accusing fingers at them demanding who summoned it.

Now Wizarding Britain was worried that Voldemort might be coming back but for some reason Harry wasn't afraid of him. No in fact he was afraid of something else a something that haunts him in his dreams. He didn't see much save for a few key things, a vampire bat, a whip, undead, and many other dark creatures all of which the main ones were Vampires. Harry had read up on Vampire and for some reason they had intrigued him to no end especially with how many of them seem to be victims of circumstances. But Harry knew one fact a vast majority of them were evil and binged eat with Blood so Harry filed it away that they were evil beings with a few good eggs among them.

But as he was deep in thought Ron spoke up noticing Harry was out of it. "Oi Harry you ok mate?" Ron asked as Harry looked to his red headed friend.

"Yeah I'm fine Ron just… thinking is all." Harry said as Ron looked worried for his friend. But as Harry walked his sight soon caught sight of an individual on a bench who didn't seem to belong here. Harry kept walked as he saw young man in an duster of sorts as under the duster was what appeared to be medieval armor made to match the modern age as it was in a form that could easily blend in. But another thing Harry caught sight of was the leather whip on his person as with it was a pair of metal balls he was spinning around in his hand and in his free hand was a device of sorts that he was checking over no doubt making him look like some sort of business man but the man looked to be close to Harry's age.

As Harry walked he swore the young man was looking straight at him through the phones reflection as when Harry saw this he then pumped into another being as Harry fell down only for the person to catch him with ease. "My apologies are you ok young man?" The voice asked with concern evident in his voice but for some reason the hand that held him was… cold.

As Harry looked he saw a bald man dressed as a pastor as Harry noticed this man of faith was pale but in an unnatural way. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you sir." Harry said as Ron stayed quiet as the old man nodded.

"Tis no worries young man it was but an accident." He said as Harry looked. "Now young man when two people meet it is customary to give their names and since I asked for your name I shall give it. You may call be Zead it's a pleasure to meet you." The now named Zead said as Harry nodded.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced as he was trying to be nice as Zead seemed nice enough despite his gloved hands being cold as ice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man." Zead said as he picked up a box Harry dropped from his Trolley as he handed it to him as Harry was unaware of the seal appearing on the box before vanishing and entering another item within said box that Zead was all too familiar with. "Well then young man I must be off I was in the middle of something important that needs to be taken care of immediately." He said before he began to leave as Ron then released a sigh of relief.

"Harry are you blooming mad?" Ron asked as Harry looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Ron looked.

"That man was with the church couldn't you tell by his outfit?" Ron asked as Harry looked confused.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Harry asked as Ron looked.

"They're the reason the Statues of Secrecy was signed the church burns witches and wizards calling them out as demons and heretics." Ron said as Harry was now worried as it sounded like something his uncle Vernon would do.

"Ok then, church are people not to talk to." Harry said as Ron nodded. 'Even if that was from a very long time ago.' Harry thought as he knew times had changed and doing that today would put the priest in question in jail.

"Come on mate we better go don't need a repeat of Second Year now do we." Ron said as Harry nodded as they did not want to miss the train anytime soon. The two then ran straight to the pillar intent boarding the train as unaware to them a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows and smiled an evil grin at it as the grin showed fangs belonging to that of a Vampire.

(At the Station)

Harry and Ron began to board the train as unknown to them the shadowed cloaked figure also walk in followed closely by one of the figures from before as said figure remained in the shadows at the moment. As the figure walked Harry felt strange like something or someone was following them closely. Harry looked around and so far saw nothing but he felt very nervous for some reason as he soon felt his chest hurt for a second the same stinging sensation from First Year when his scar started to hurt. As he looked around he failed to notice a woman in priestess like robes of a cult coming in accompanied by a volvulus woman as the second woman when she smiled Vampire fangs were made known from her.

"He's the one who holds the key to resurrecting Lord Dracula?" The woman asked as the second nodded.

"Yes shall we meet with him then?" She said as the priestess nodded.

"Of course Lady Carmella." The woman said as it was clear she was part of a cult worshiping Dracula.

As Harry and Ron walked through the crowd they came across Hermione who saw her friends had gathered here. "Hey Harry glad we didn't have a repeat of 2nd Year." Hermione said as she smiled to her friends.

"Yeah same here." Harry said as he looked to his friends happy to see them after the incident at the World Cup.

"Harry look at this." Hermione said passing a newspaper to Harry as she looked a bit worried as he looked upon said piece of parchment.

"Rumors run high of the supposed return of the Dark Lord who even Voldemort fear. The One known as Dracula who had gone by many names such as Vlad Dracul Tepes III of Walachia, Vlad the Impeller, Son of the Dragon, and many more who has also been said to have died by the hands of powerful Witches and Wizards with the aid of the Belmont Clan." The Newspaper said as Harry saw the way it was worded made him feel angry for some reason like what the newspaper said was a lie that no witch and wizard could defeat one such as Dracula. "The infamous Prince of Darkness has been rumored to have been sighted through his followers as Vampire Covens, Lycan Tribes, and many other beasts who had served the Prince of Darkness have been on the move lately. This reporter hopes that if such a thing is possible that Dracula does not return and would rather face a resurrected Voldemort." The news read as Harry looked.

"What's so bad about Dracula?" Harry asked as Ron looked very nervous.

"Dracula was the reason the original Witch Hunts were started many witches and Wizard served him and exposed us causing a mass hunt and burning that the Statues of Secrecy was born." Hermione said as Ron looked nervous at this theory.

"That paper lies." Said a new voice. "Lord Dracula was not defeated by such weak wand wielding wizards no only the wretched Belmont Clans Vampire Killer had the power to kill him." The woman growled at them as The Golden Trio looked and saw a woman in strange robes, looking like a priestess. Her skin was very pale, almost grey. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Said the woman.

"Yeah, and you are?" Harry asked as this woman made him very nervous somehow as he felt a pulse in him that he had only felt once so long ago.

"You may call me Celia." The woman answered. "But not for long. . . Come forth, my servants." Ciela invoked sending her magic through her being as she summoned something.

With a wave of her hands, twelve skeletons appeared. Celia moved away while the skeletons advanced on the trio as they were all wide eyed by this as people saw this and began to panic and run as they saw the event play out before them.

The Skeletons charged forward drawing forth bones from their own magic throwing it at the trio as they quickly avoided them as Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the foes. "Expelliamus!" Harry invoked sending his red beam at them destroying them with ease.

But when Harry took out his first skeleton, something red shot out of the scattering bones and flew into Harry. 'What was that?' Harry thought as he continued to destroy the skeletons. When he finished, Celia summoned six knights, all covered in purple plate armor and wielding spears.

But soon a whip was cracked as one of the Knights were hit by said whip as the woman looked and saw what looked like the man from before. "Be gone vile witch your Lord Dracula will NOT rise this day!" The man said as he held the symbol of the Vatican and the Belmont Family as the woman glared.

"Two of you take care of the Belmont families Vampire Hunter, the rest of you deal with the boy!" She ordered as the Knights understood as the Belmont used his gauntlet to block and attack as he looked to Harry.

"You boy with the scar that orb that entered your body use it!" The Belmont called as he used his whip to avoid an attack from the Suits of Armor.

"Are you bloody mad?!" Harry called as he didn't know what it could do to him.

"Trust me!" He called as Harry looked as he saw his hands glow red for a minute. Harry then took a deep breath deciding on a leap of faith before he ended up creating from his magic a bone and threw it at the armor doing some damage to it. "Go!" The Belmont called as he then dealt with the other two suits of armor.

Harry drew his wand and fired another Expelliamus spell keeping the three suits of armor one by one at bay. But it would not last as Harry was soon disarmed of his wand as the armor grabbed him by his wrist refusing to release him. Harry then out of pure instinct summoned a bone and out of reflex threw it at the suit causing it to stumble back when hit in the eyes. Harry was in shock at this turn of events not realizing her could do that as he did it again feeling a small drain of his magic and threw it at the armors before grabbing his wand once more. Harry then fired another Expelliamus at the suit hitting it hard, real hard. When Harry took one down as it burst into flames, something shot out of it like the skeleton and flew into Harry, but this time, it was blue.

'There it is again.' Harry thought as he killed another knight and watched the Belmont man deal with his suits of armor as he then ran over to Harry.

"Damn this wasn't part of the plan." Ciela growled as she was at a disadvantage here. Celia summoned another monster, and this time, it was a large golem.

"Bloody hell." Ron asked falling onto his rear as the Belmont looked to the two.

"Hurry board the train I shall cover you!" He called ready to fight as he had his Whip ready to kill some more Vampire servants. The Whip did damage to the golem but Harry saw he was being held back by the civilians in the area as Ron and Hermione were shocked by all of this.

"Harry we have to go now!" Hermione called as Harry wasn't very sure of this as he looked at the event.

"Come on Harry!" Ron called as he and Hermione ran to the train only to see Harry had stopped. They looked to the Belmont as he swung his whip at the Golem trying to hold back and keep civilian lives from being harmed as Harry's hands clenched into fists with the knuckles cracking from the pressure on them.

"I can't!" Harry called feeling his blood boil as he ran to the battle and saw a metal pipe and took it while running straight for the foe.

As the Belmont Vampire Hunter fought against the Golem Harry ran in with the metal pipe and hit it against the Golem's body. "You fool!" The Belmont roared knowing Harry was being an idiot. "Don't play the hero run and save yourself!" The Belmont yelled to Harry hoping he would listen to his orders to save the boy's life from certain death.

"But you need help!" Harry called as he looked to the Belmont. "You can't do this if people are in danger!" Harry defended as the man rolled his eyes.

"You British always seem to be right don't you." The young man said as he looked. "Here take this!" He called throwing a bladed weapon to Harry as he noticed it was made of Silver. "Silver is a powerful Magical repellent but also serves as a useful and powerful foci for Mystical power." The Belmont said as Harry saw the Bladed weapon was a short sword with the blade being made with a sharp silver edge. "And take a few of these." The Belmont called passing Harry a view vials of water and bags of what looked like Salt.

"Salt?" Harry asked as they then both ducked under the Golem's attack.

"Salt and Holy Water Demons and Vampires hate those items the most trust me surround your house in salt and with a quick charm Demons won't be able to enter no matter how hard they may try." The Belmont said as Harry then nodded in responses to the Vampire Hunter.

"Wow that's useful." Harry said as the Belmont then looked to Harry.

"Stay close and be careful!" The Young Vampire Hunter called as Harry nodded to this.

"Fine then if you wish to fight then so be it, Golem kill the Belmont and bring me the boy!" Ciela called as she glared to her Golem who in turn began to fight against the duo.

*Insert Castlevania Judgment OST: Vampire Killer

The Belmont charged at the Golem as he swung his whip at it as Ciela jumped back as Harry held the weapon he had acquired. He wrapped the whip around the Golem's arm as students were running into the train while others were running away to find a safe area.

Harry ran in and charged at the Golem slashing it with the Silver Sword causing harm to the magical monster. "Remember silver and salt are things demons hate!" The Belmont called out as he then swung his whip around at the Golem as it roared in fury and pain as it was clear the monster was not having a good time.

Harry then roared out and stabbed at the Golem who then roared in pain as the Belmont jumped in and whipped at its eyes which then flew out from their sockets officially blinding the Golem who roared in pain and agony in response to the loss of its eyes.

The Belmont then roared out as his whip soon glowed turning into a mace and chain like weapon but still held its whip like form as he then used it to send powerful attacks at the Golem before he then smashed down upon a round part of its chest area where the core was. Harry responded with a Reducto from his wand and used the Dagger as a foci which sent a powerful blast to the Golem as it fell down now dead. Soon an energy ball shot out of it in a red color as it then flew to Harry's chest before entering it. Harry gasped as bit as he looked at it in wonder as he saw it go into himself. "Again?" Harry asked as he looked at his chest in wonder at this.

"Quickly." The Belmont said knocking Harry out of his thought. "Board the train go to Hogwarts I shall try and meet you there." He said as Harry looked to him before nodding as the Train began to leave and Harry quickly boarded it before it vanished down the tracks.

*End OST

(Scene Break on the Train)

"Bloody Hell Harry." Ron said as they sat in the compartment together as Harry looked. "That was insane." Ron confessed as Hermione nodded. "I'm surprised though that a church guy actually helped you." Ron said as Hermione then scoffed a bit.

"Ron he was a Belmont." Hermione said as Ron looked confused.

"A Belmont?" Ron asked as Hermione then sighed.

"I read about them, the Belmont Clan of Vampire Hunters they hunted the Vampires and many dark creatures who meant mankind harm and even were the ones who beat Dracula. They are said to be a half-blood household since they use every advantage they have for their mission to hunt the night. Founded by Leon Belmont after the Crusades where with the help of famous Alchemist Renaldo Gandalfi forged the Vampire Killer the most powerful weapon of the Families arsenal the Belmont Family have hunted the Vampires ever sense." Hermione said as she had did another of her long winded explanations on the Belmont Clan of Vampire Hunters.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said as Harry looked at his chest. "Anyway mate what was the ball the entered your chest?" Ron asked as Harry looked.

"Oh… I um don't know." Harry confessed as Hermione looked.

"How can he it never happened before." Hermione said as Harry looked to his friends.

"No it did happen once before." Harry said as they both looked to him.

"It did?" Ron asked as Harry nodded.

"Yeah… during second year in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry confessed as Ron and Hermione were wide eyed at this. "After I defeated the Basilisk a sphere entered my chest and when I destroyed Tom's diary another sphere entered my chest." Harry said as this was surprising to everyone here.

"Bloody Hell." Ron confessed in shock as he did not see this coming.

"Well hogwash its best we focus on our schooling for now and go from there." Hermione said as that was for the best for the time being as hopefully they can finally have a normal year. But then again knowing their luck it was not likely to happen. 

Soon the compartment opened and from it the Belmont from before stepped in surprising the Golden Trio with a yelp. "Pardon my intrusion but might I trouble you for a seat?" He asked calmly as the trio were shocked as Ron was about to say know but Hermione spoke instead.

"Of course here." Hermione said as Harry acted by making room for him.

"Thank you." He said as he sat down as Ron looked to him with fear as members of the Catholic Church were seen with fear by many Wizards and Witches. "If you are worried of me beginning a crusade I assure you I will not do so good sir." The Belmont said taking a flask and drinking a sip from it after opening it. "Believe it or not to better combat the dark forces and the vile evil of Dracula we Belmonts and the Catholic Church had employed the aid of many wizards and witches particularly those who have studied the dark arts in depth." He said as he sat there calmly as Ron began to look to him in shock.

"Of course I am aware of that." Hermione confessed as she looked to the Vampire Hunter. "After all considering your family has been labeled as a half blood family it's only logical that you had Witches and Wizards join your cause." Hermione said as the Belmont smiled to her.

"Ah a mundane born witch." The Belmont said as he smiled to her. "It seems I have failed to introduce myself allow me the privilege of doing so." He said as Hermione saw what a gentleman he was. "I am Julius Belmont Vampire Hunter of the Vatican and member of the Belmont Clan of Vampire Hunters." Julius introduced as he smiled to Hermione as she took her hand and gave it a kiss causing her to blush.

"And might I trouble you for your name madam?" Julius asked as Hermione took her hand back while hiding her blush.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced as Julius nodded to her.

"Well met." He said as Ron and Harry looked in shock to the Belmont. "Anyway I was asked to come to Hogwarts upon request of your headmaster, our Japanese Liaison Genya Arikado, and the Pope himself when things have been coming to our attention in Great Britain." Julius said as he looked to them surprising them. "And after that attack at the platform it only proves that dark forces are on the move." Julius said as he then smiled to them. "I had heard of your exploits but I must ask you all to stay out of this, as this goes beyond what you know or are used to." Julius said as he remembered Harry jumping in earlier and knew the boy would put himself in grave danger if he was not told otherwise.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as anytime someone told him not to get involved it made him extremely suspicious of them and their true intentions.

"Please understand Dracula is still considered the worst Dark Lord ever to terrorize the world that he had well earned his other names. Son of the Devil, the Princes of Darkness, Vlad the Impaler, and the Son of the Dragon." Julius explained as he looked to them. "In his eyes all man are equal in death and cares little for blood purity. Voldemort could never hold a torch to his power and I fear you all would sooner die then stand a chance against him." Julius said as he looked to them. "I have slayed many Vampires in my time as well as Lycanthrope and demons such as a Succubus. So I ask you calmly to keep to yourselves while I do my job here." Julius urged knowing that if these children were allowed to they may very well get themselves killed.

"But how can you do this all on your own?" Ron asked as he was still suspicious of this Belmont.

"I have some friends on speed dial who can be here upon call." Julius said as he wasn't going to devolve more information than needed. "Now then I made my peace so shall we enjoy the rest of this train ride?" Julius asked as he looked to the three students in question as Ron noticed the stakes, holy water, crosses, and throwing knives on his person and even saw the whip he used against those monsters from before.

With that the rest of the train ride went by in silence as they made their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(Scene Break Hogwarts School Ground)

The train had arrived not too long ago but while the First Years had to take the boats to Hogwarts the upperclassman got to take the carriages to the school. From this Harry, Ron, nor Hermione had seen Julius since the disembarked from the train and already students where whispering about the attack at the Train. It was one thing for Death Eaters to attack the Quiddich World Cup but it was a different thing altogether when monsters long thought defeated or gone attack Platform 9 1/3 as they have done.

Of course it wasn't all that bad as upon arrival Harry and his friends and fellow schoolmates got to see the arrival of what may be foreign schools as from the sky a carriage flew in lead by Pegasus's as Harry wondered who may be in it. But from the ocean it was like watching a Ghost Ship rise from the water as a large vessel rose up from the lake signaling the arrival of another group as Harry found it all amazing as ever.

But as they all saw Hagrid guiding the carriage to land Harry mentally cringed as Hagrid narrowly avoided being hit by it after he failed to pay attention to it. Luckily the Half Giant was ok as he continued his job as keeper of keys. But as Harry saw this he began to grown concerned as he looked to the arriving groups but knew he had to make his way to the Great Hall for the opening feast and sorting.

(Meanwhile Vatican Order of Ecclesia)

A young woman around the age of 14 was praying to a cross as she was dressed as a nun with her uniform designed for the Order of Ecclesia. As she sat there her back was exposing skin to reveal the Glyphs upon it that now had a few new ones as well. She had been trained from childhood to utilize this power as luckily her outfit only revealed enough to show the Glyphs on her upper back and shoulder but still be acceptable to the Church.

But she also remembers that each Church has different rules and regulations such as some of them being that a nun must remain a virgin and unmarried. Others allow Nuns to marry and give their virginity but only to the one she must marry and him alone. As she prayed there her hair from what was seen seems to have a combo of crimson and ebony color as her hairs while closed during prayer showed the kindness she holds with her. But despite her beauty and her kind aura if one looks closely she is able to change it at a drop of a hat as to her friend she was kind and loving but to her enemies she was a cold and aloof huntress.

As she kneeled there praying a set of footsteps came in as she looked and saw the priest in the Order of Ecclesia uniform and with her a man in the outfit of a Father at a Church. "Rose." The Ecclesia priest greeted as Rose stood up and smiled to the two priests and did a respectful bow to them.

"Ah Father Alex and Father Maxwell what do I owe this visit?" Rose greeted as she smiled to them.

"I heard you broke up a fight with the orphans here earlier." Alex said as he greeted the Ecclesia nun.

"Why of course they are my responsibility after all." Rose said as she then smiled to Maxwell as well. "Considering you did the same years prior Father Maxwell." Rose said as she opened her eyes revealing they were a hazel color no doubt belonging to her father.

"Yes but catching up on events is now what brings us here Sister Rose." Maxwell said as Rose nodded to him as she was to this day the youngest Nun to exist. Her magic had required her to undergo education on its use thus involving private tutors since the Vatican Ministry had come to an arrangement with the Church. Rose was a special case as though orphans and children within the Vatican would go to the wizarding school but also be excused for Sunday Sermon's and the like Rose was tutored at the Vatican her whole life.

Since she had possessed the long thought lost Glyph Magic she was in turn raised within the Vatican's Catholic Church from a young age in the Order of Ecclesia sect of it. Since then she had grown fond of orphans being one herself and had loved and protected them that to many of them she was their 'big sister,' though she simply told she was doing her God Given duty to those less fortunate than others. She had seen many children adopted to loving families and made sure to keep up to date on them. Rose had single handedly taken out corruption when it comes to adoptions to ensure the children under her charge would go off to good families who would treat them well.

"I see." Rose said as she looked to them as her demeanor began to change ever so slightly to one of business. "Has more heretics or monsters spurred up trouble then?" She asked with a smile showing she was ready for deployment at a moment's notice.

"Yes… in England and Scotland." Maxwell said as he looked to Rose.

"You've been asked to be assigned to a Church in London particularly the Church in Little Whining." Alex said as he looked to Rose who was mildly intrigued by this. "Our agents there have reported a few thing troubling for them involving one family as well as the many vampire and werewolf attacks occurring." Alex said as he looked to Rose who heard this. "Recently there was a major attack upon the Wizarding train station that all but confirms what we have long since feared." Alex said as Rose knew what this was as there was nary a member of the Vatican or high up member of the Catholic Church or about anyone among the Order of Ecclesia that didn't know the name of the Prince of Darkness Count Dracula of Walachia.

"Dracula." Rose said knowing as long as she could remember she was told her destiny was to one day face and defeat the Dark Lord Dracula if and when he ever returns. Rose took those words to heart as she knew her Glyph Magic was used long ago to best him in combat through another member known only as Shanoa.

"Yes we must work to prevent this resurrection less we face another war for mankind upon his revival." Maxwell said as Rose nodded to the two.

"Very well then I shall go prepare my things for the journey." Rose said as she also had to start saying goodbye to the children she had watched over for so long as well.

"Make haste we cannot afford to delay ourselves longer then we have to." Alex said as Rose smirked a bit at this.

"Of course only the Vatican, The Order of Ecclesia, and the Belmont's have the best chance at defeating Lord Dracula even with the Catholics Brotherhood of Light aiding us despite their bigoted ways and beliefs." Rose said as she had respect for the Brotherhood but only limited as rumor has it that during the Crusades that one Zobek had attempted to court Elizabetha the wife of Mathias only to kill her when she rejected his advances. This in turn caused the eventual rise of Dracula so since then the Brotherhood of Light has been looked to with about the same way one would look at a grain of sand.

"Very well, Sister Rose we are all counting on you." Alex said as Rose nodded to the Father and left to prepare what she would need to hopefully stop Dracula before he comes back.

(Later back at Hogwarts Scotland)

The sorting had come to an end as now that the new students were all sorted things could progress as soon the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was ready to begin announcements. That was when the old headmaster sat up and stood before the students on his podium as Harry looked to him. "Now that we are all settled in and sorted I would like to make an announcement." The old man with very long hair began as Harry wondered what Dumbledore had to say.

"Now this castle won't only be your home this year but also the home of some very special guests, you see Hogwarts has been chosen." Dumbledore began only for a man one Argus Flitch to run from the door and began speaking to Dumbledore quietly. "Now then as I was saying Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who don't know the Tri-Wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests for each school a single student is selected to complete." Dumbledore explained as he then looked serious. "Let me be clear if chosen you stand alone. Trust me when I say these contests aren't for the faint of heart." Dumbledore warned as Julius who was hidden wondered what idiot keep these contests around if people could die from them.

Dumbledore went on saying catching Harry's attention once more, "But more of that later, but now please join me in welcoming lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy and their mistress Madam Maxime!"

After he said that the doors open and ladies in lovely blue uniforms came through the huge wooden doors. As everyone had their eyes on them, as the girls greeted one side of the great hall as he gave a bow and greeted sound, and went on further, then stop and greet the other side the same way.

Ron could keep his eyes off of them as they rush pass everyone now and look at their rear end. As the girl of Beauxbaton reach the near the end of the hall, they do once more of the greet and blue butterflys came flying off their uniforms, as they flew off around the 'Great Hall' before they dissolved back into magic and faded in the air and the girl ran off to the sides.

Beauxbaton Academy mistress, Madam Maxime came down the Hall and people could not believe the what they saw as the lady was a very-very tall lady, maybe a half-giant if the hidden Vampire Hunter could guess.

The last girl was a little girl, maybe no older than 11 years old it seems came down with their head-mistress as they give a small twirl and then bow to the crowd.

Everyone gave a round of applause to them, all but the knights as they keep their appearances.

AS Madam Maxime came up to the head of the hall Dumbledore went on and greeted her by taking her hand and kissing it, as she smile to the nice gesture. As people cheered Dumbledore silenced them before he continued. "Now for our friend from the North please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and there high master Igor Kakorov." Dumbledore introduced as the door opened and from it young men came in wielding magic staffs to which they slammed onto the ground making sparks. Then with a shout they switched the staffs to there right hand as the slammed the staffs to the ground again before holding it in both hands and pushing forward. The Scandinavian students the spun there staff around after a few more slams before running forward in a run. They jumped, flipped, and all around showed off as the three knights saw they were trying to intimidate any competition.

That was when the door opened as Harry looked and saw a tall man with a staff as with him was a student as like some of his classmates was in full uniform. Once they were in Ron saw him as he was shocked.

"Blimey it's him. Victor Krum." Ron said as he was shocked to see the famous seeker here of all places.

To end their performance a student used his wand to breathe fire as the inferno caused no harm. Once the two schools were defeated Dumbledore continued his explanation to the Tri-Wizard tournament. "Now then due to the dangers of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the possible loss of life the Ministry had seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this new rule the ministry has sent Mr. Bartamis Crouch." Dumbledore said as Crouch appeared to explain the rules for the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Soon from the back door of the Great Hall a man with a walking staff, a prosthetic leg and a machine eye walk in as Harry saw he looked a bit mad. But when he entered the room the enchanted ceiling created thunder as students freaked out. Julius was about to act before the mad looking man pulled out his wand and shot a beam to the ceiling causing the storm to calm.

The man came to Dumbledore as Harry could have sword that man was staring right at him with his artificial eye. The two talked for a bit before he walked away and began drinking from a flask. Once he was done he shivered a bit as if the taste was horrible but tried to hide his distaste for it.

"What do you suppose the man is drinking?" Ron asked as Harry saw it.

"No clue but I have a feeling it's not pumpkin juice." Harry said as something was amiss with him.

"Now then as I was saying the ministry has saw fit to set a certain age limit to eligibility for the Tri-Wizard tournament. The age minimum is 17 to be eligible to participate." Dumbledore said as students quickly began voicing their disapproval as they wanted to participate and gain eternal glory. "Silence!" Dumbledore yelled having enough which shut the students up. "Now for those of you eligible to participate if you win you will gain eternal glory and bring fame to your schools. Now to the selected all you must do is write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into... the Goblet of Fire!" Dumbledore explained as the statue of Hogwarts vanished to reveal a goblet with a burning blue flame as students were impressed. "Now then allow me to introduce an old colleague of mine and our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody." Dumbledore introduced as Alastor stood up and waved as the students applauded him as Harry leaned on the wall.

After that the announcements were pretty basic as they moved on to the feast. But through it all Harry felt this odd tickle in his chest particularly where the ball had entered his body before as it was just there. Not painful like his scar had been recently but just simply there. He began to wonder the reasoning's behind Julius warning earlier as clearly he knew what he was doing despite his age. But Harry wondered if Dracula was coming back what did that mean for them all and what did it, mean for Voldemort. As Harry sat there he ignored the rest of the feast while easting trying to make sense of all of this.

(Later that evening Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore was alone as with him was Julius and Alucard as the two sat there with him. "Are you certain of this?" Dumbledore asked as Alucard nodded to him.

"Yes old friend. Dracula's forces is on the move again. I saw Death at Kings Cross station prior to the attack and if Julius has truly seen Carmella at the platform then by al logic their getting ready to revive him." Alucard said as he looked to him.

"Yeah plus my sources have been telling me the grounds where Castlevania last known rising spot is located had fluctuations in energies that is fading. Meaning its preparing to rise in a new location no doubt in preparations of Dracula's revival." Julius said as such information would no doubt cause a panic in the wrong hands. After all Dracula's name was still considered a taboo seeing as he had caused the Witch hunts to enter an all-time high after one Witch was burned for practicing medicine.

"Do you think they will ty to summon her through the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked as Alucard looked to this.

"Not sure exactly but if you had done your job and hidden her from Death Eater knowledge… then the only other possible suspects would be Dracula's followers." Alucard said as Dumbledore knew this and knew once Harry learned the truth the boy may not be so forgiving of him.

Honestly Dumbledore couldn't blame him for that seeing as the girl held he Glyph Magic and he the Dominance Magic both born from Dracula. He would no doubt ask why they couldn't be together, be aware of each other, or even have some way to contact each other. But many precautions were made to keep them apart knowing the two powers that are fragments of Dracula's would no doubt begot each other calling to be whole again once more. Furthermore with these powers in close proximity to each other would act as a beacon to every dark creature in the area to them. The dark creatures had always been drawn to Dracula's power and servitude due to the Power of Dominance. It took a monster of exceptional will and spirit to deny it and remain in control of themselves.

Alucard as much as he despised it knew Harry would possibly suffer with the Dursley's but he had a plan to use that. The power Dracula wielded would in theory become engrained inside Harry which would give him a fighting chance in the event Dracula does rise to power again. Dracula can take back his soul fragment but if the power was engrained into Harry then Dracula cannot take it back since it would answer to Harry alone. But it was a theory as they had to wait and see if and when Dracula rose to power again.

"Anyway I will be staying around for a while under the alias of Genya Arikado hopefully this will allow me to keep a close eye on things around here." Alucard said as Dumbledore understood as the son of Dracula was one who received mixed reviews even amongst the British Ministry of Magic.

"Very well then Mr. Arikado." Dumbledore joked as Alucard or Genya smiled.

"Just call me Genya." He said as Julius held back a small laugh of his own.

(Scene Break October 31st Vatican)

It was Hollow's eve as Rose sat with the Orphans enjoying their last meal together. Rose had taken many of them trick or treating tonight with some of the other nuns and Father Maxwell and Brother Roy. She knew it would be their last evening together before going to London to the village of Little Whining and Rose wanted to make sure their last evening together was worth it. Her suitcase was already packed and Father Maxwell would drive her in the morning to catch the plane to London.

The meal was a good one as they turned it into Rose's going away party as Sister Iris had been ready to retire and give the reigns to Rose when her transfer had been announced. But the Ecclesia nun was willing to accept it seeing it as Gods will to spread his word and slay the forces of the darkness be they Vampire of Cultists.

That evening Rose was helping them clean the table as Rose had sent the children to bed making sure they spoke their prayers for a well-rested night of wonderful dreams. As she did this she saw her suitcase one being for her clothing and necessities while the other being for her gear. As she smiled Iris smiled to the girl as Rose saw her as well.

"I suppose this will be the last night we see each other Rose." Iris said as she was proud of the infant she had taken in becoming a wonderful young woman.

"Yes Sister Iris." Rose said as she smiled to the nun who had all but raised her. "It will be a shame to leave this place." Rose said as she rubbed her hand on the wooden table she had eaten on for so many meals. She remembered every Christmas, Easter, and Halloween she had lived here. Grateful for everything she had while those more fortunate grew drunk, sinful, and spoiled upon what many would go as far as to murder for. Rose never blamed them though but with her Glyph Magic she knew her destiny was bound to that of the Order of Ecclesia and the war against the darkness. A war that many felt would never know a true end but a war they will fight to defend all that is good in mankind.

"Something to say young flower?" Iris asked as she looked to her charge who smiled to her.

"I'm just thinking… what my life would have been like if I was never brought here, would I have lost control of my Glyph magic? Would I have been enrolled into a magical school? Would I even have come to know Gods love?" Rose asked as she looked to Iris and smiled.

"No posh that we cannot worry about what has already happen all we can do is focus on what can and will happen." Iris said as she had taken a motherly role for Rose as well.

"Well Julius is off to London still I wonder what business he is taking care of and if it be a blond, red head, or brunette." Rose asked as Iris glared at Rose for that one.

"Rose you have a dirty mind." Iris scolded before softening up her smile. "My money is on blond." Iris joked as the two nuns smiled and laughed as well as the two shared a somber moment.

But despite the close bond they shared a voice was soon heard as Rose went wide eyed at this.

"Rose Potter!"

With this Rose got into a defensive as she looked around. Lately she has been on edge to which Iris had long since noticed which she at the time assumed it was her regular mission or assignment preparations. Iris never drops her guard on hunting assignments and the time leading up to them was spent setting her mind and senses to that of a Huntress of dark creatures. But to see her act like this now Iris knew something was troubling the girl.

"Rose what's wrong?" Iris asked as she looked to Rose with concern.

"Did you not hear that?" Rose asked as she looked to Iris as she was confused.

"Hear what?" Iris asked as she looked to Rose.

"Someone calling my name?" Rose responded as she looked to Iris.

"Rose I had heard no such thing." Iris said before it was heard again.

"Rose Potter!" The voice called again as Rose was wide eyed as this time Iris had heard it as well.

"You heard it now?" Rose asked as she looked to the shocked Iris who nodded to her. "Creature of darkness reveal yourself and make haste to leave this sacred house of God." Rose threatened as she looked for the source but her senses and magic detected none what so ever.

Rose went for her suitcases as she was ready to drag out her gear only if need be. Rose was ready to summon her magic to fight whatever monster of the darkness that managed to get in here if only to protect the little ones upstairs. But as Rose was ready for anything she failed to notice an energy form right beneath her. The Goblet of Fire no doubt suffering from a form of deception saw fit to summon its missing 5th Champion from wherever she was currently at.

The portal ripped open into a maelstrom of white light, blinding the two Nuns of Ecclesia as they closed their eyes to shield themselves from the bright flash, not having enough time to force herself to not be sucked through the portal directly to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

When the light died Rose was gone leaving Iris who was wide eyed and saw Rose suitcases had vanished as well. "Oh no." Iris said as she quickly left to find the others and tell them what had happened as well as contacting Julius to inform him of this update.

(Meanwhile back at Hogwarts at the same time)

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall on Halloween night as he had enjoyed what he hoped would be the beginning of a calm and normal year. Alastor Moody had taught them about the three unforgivable curses as Harry had seen the one that killed his parents, the killing curse. But during this same year he had seen students left and right put their names into the goblet or fine some way to put their name in if they were underage. Harry was ok with not participating in this tournament but he couldn't help but feel something was going to happen tonight.

Julius of course had been announced to the school by Dumbledore as reports seemed to have arrived at the worst possible time of Vampires and Werewolves being seen around here. Thus Julius was asked to deal with this problem personally as Harry had been surprised to see people be wary of him as he wore a cross on his person. What made them weary was the fact he had every weapon needed to combat the vampires and werewolves from stakes, silver, large crosses, and even holy water.

Most purebloods would scoff at the idea of a mundane being able to do the job but when they heard his last name was Belmont they sang a different tune. It was the Belmont family who were most famous for combating Dracula in ages past. So many purebloods shut their mouths knowing the fame and infamy of the Belmont family. They hated them for being half-bloods, blood traitors, or mudbloods but respected them enough to know they know the weaknesses that every witch and wizard share with each other making them wary of this clan of Vampire Hunters.

But the female student populace seemed to be attracted to Julius Belmont as the famous Belmont had the looks many young woman would to be part of. Plus considering his fortune many purebloods would be after it like moths to a fire. But for now they had to focus on the here and now as it was time to choose the champions for the three schools.

But then came Genya Arikado a member of the Japanese Government and their ministry as the head of the Supernatural office there. His branch mainly involved with the high up threats such as Dracula or even Voldemort. He worked closely with the Vatican and apparently with Julius as well. Harry had seen Genya at Little Whinning in Pivot Drive many times as he had moved in. Apparently he was asked to work with the British Government as their liaison to settle Vampire or Lycan threat to mankind. Harry had no idea that the man who had showed him such kindness worked in this sort of job.

"Sit down, please." Dumbledore requested as the students began to sit down in the seats provided around the Goblet of Fire. Once enough students were sat down around the Great Hall Dumbledore saw it was time to get the show on the road. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for the champion selection." Dumbledore said before reaching his hand out to lower the flames around the hall with wandless magic.

As he waved his hand around the hall the fires dimmed enough so only to Goblet of Fire was noticeable among them as the blue flame burned brightly here.

Dumbledore then went to the blue flames of the Goblet as he reached to it and soon the fire turned red for a moment before releasing a name which Dumbledore caught. "The Durmstrum Champion is... Victor Krumm!" Dumbledore called as the Durmstrum students cheered as everyone else applauded him as the Golden Trio plus Julius also did as well. Victor went to the center of the room as he shook Dumbledore's hand as Julius watched carefully.

But inside Harry and Julius felt something was amiss here. Like something big was about to happen any moment now and all they could do was helplessly watch and see. Julius knew of Harry's sibling and had asked him to butt out of his job for her sake so she can have a chance to meet her long lost brother in person. The same brother she was completely unaware of as Julius was told this before coming here and how she was made unaware of this truth for her own protection as well as Harry's.

The fire soon turned red for a moment once more as another name was released. "The Champion for Beauxbaton... is Fleur Delacore!" Dumbledore called as the girls cheered for their classmate as everyone else applauded her as she went to the center of the room and shook Dumbledore's hand.

Alucard was here as well as he had taken his alias as Genya once more as he observed these proceedings but he too was afflicted by this sense of something happening. He knew Death was trying to revive Dracula and knew nothing will stop him from reviving his master. After all if it's not Death doing the deed it's a puppet, and if it's not a puppet it's a cult, and if it's not a cult it's a surviving member of Dracula's forces doing the deed.

Death was a manipulative one and Alucard knew this very much thus he chose to hide and wait till Death acts. So when Death acts Alucard will step in and stop his plans from coming to fruition.

The fire soon shot out the last name as Dumbledore caught the name. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called out as the Hogwarts students cheered for their champion. "Excellent we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history." Dumbledore began as fudge brought in a large item covered in an old dust cover. "Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory The Tri-Wizard Cup!" Dumbledore called out pointing to the cup as it was revealed from the tarp in question as applauds reigned all over.

But then Serverus saw something was happening as so did Julius and Alucard as they walked closer in shock of it. The Goblet was releasing energy and fires as the mystic flames as the flame soon turned red it shot out the paper as once it fell Dumbledore caught it and looked upon it as he was shocked at the name on it.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore began as people began to whisper when they heard that name. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore continued a bit louder as Harry was sitting back down after standing up trying in vain to stay hidden. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called for the third time but this time yelling as Hermione looked to him.

"Come on Harry." Hermione said pushing Harry forward as she was now worried deeply for Harry who was a bit like a deer at headlights. "Go for goodness sake." Hermione urged as she pushed Harry forward.

Hagrid was saying no silently as he did not want Harry to participate in this tournament but nearby Julius and Alucard knew Harry didn't have a choice in the matter. Ron meanwhile glared at Harry feeling a bit betrayed by this as he saw Harry walk up torts the headmaster.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and took his name as people began whispering about him calling him a cheat since he wasn't even 17 yet. But as Harry began to walk pass him in silence to where the other Champions were waiting for him as he heard the students cry out the previous objections. But as Harry got to the front of the hall he soon noticed the azure blue lights of the Goblets flame turn red once more as everyone began to gasp at this.

Harry looked to this as well as like when Harry's name was shot out from the goblet the flames shot out a bit before a 5th parchment was shot out. Harry saw Genya and Julius were silent about this but wide eyed in shock as Dumbledore caught the parchment. He began to fold it open as Harry felt the silence become so mass that he heard the paper unfold while someone gulped a bit.

"Rose Potter…" Dumbledore said with much hesitation as everyone began to go wide eyed as whisper amongst themselves as even Harry was shocked by this.

"Rose?" Harry asked aloud as Severus was just as much in shock.

"Potter?" Severus asked as well as even Mad Eye of all people was caught off guard by this.

Whispers began to grow to talking or gossip quickly as no one absolutely no one had any idea of any other Potter save for Harry himself. Harry was shocked that he may actually have had family out there but as the Goblet was silent Albus spoke once again. "Rose Potter!" Albus called out as in turn the Goblet began to act once more as the blue flames grew in size as everyone began to panic a bit ready to duck and cover for what was to come.

Soon the flames began to become a mixture of crimson, azure, violet, and black as it engulfed the Goblets and some of the area surrounding it. Students began to panic as Harry saw this as well as grew worried ready to do what he can to stop this only for something else to happen instead.

After the fire show began to die down a yell of shock was heard as a girl was launched from the flames to the ground before it as it then ended. Now there standing in front of the Goblet of Fire from a shaky landing was a teen girl having white complexion, black hair with a few brownish-red streaks, hazel colored eyes, and to Snape's shock many of Lily's facial features at that age.

But what shocked them was the marks on her exposed back and shoulder as they swore those were magical runes or glyphs on her as Genya hoped that would help ease the students here.

But many students grew concerned as they saw she was dressed as a Nun of the Catholic Church who had been taught since childhood of them being basically the boogeymen for their kind. Despite recent centuries proving otherwise in the everlasting war against the dark forces the stigma remained as some of them were weary of the girl known as Rose Potter.

"Rose… Rose Potter is that you?" Albus asked shocking many students either foreign or otherwise as even the teachers and Ministry officials for this were in shock at this event.

Rose was quickly on edge about this as she looked ready to attack but then she saw Genya and Alucard making silent gestures to calm down as Rose agreed for now and lowered her guard a bit. "Yes… I am Rose Potter." She answered as she looked to the headmaster. "But might I ask where I am? Or how far I am from the Vatican?" Rose asked as she looked to the elderly man. "And might I add the question of who you are?" Rose asked as she wanted answers as did Harry as he saw this entire event play out before his eyes.

"Um Miss Potter all will be explained soon I promise but will you please follow me and Mr. Potter to the inner chambers to discuss about your marvelous entrance and participation to the tournament." Albus said trying to roll with this as best he could but also mentally preparing for the coming storm of the Potter twins reuniting after they had spent their whole lives separated from each other.

"Mr. Potter?" Rose asked as she was just as shocked by this as Harry as she followed none the less after retrieving her luggage that had thankfully followed her on her improve trip. "Very well I shall listen to what you have to say for now." Rose said as Julius gave her a thumbs up outside of view for this.

(Later in the Inner Chambers)

Inside the chamber are magical artifacts, painting and other Knick knack that have been kept there for long time but in the far left of the chamber is a large fireplace where currently the other champions are nervously waiting for their next instruction so it came as a surprise when two teens walked in and one of them being Harry Potter of all people. The two were being escorted by Genya as he kept a calm and aloof face as this all but confirmed a suspicion he was hoping was wrong about for over 15 years now.

"What iz it? Are zey asking uz to come out?" the blonde girl, Fleur asks looking at Rose and Harry.

"I'm afraid not." Genya said as he looked to them all.

"Pardon but who might you be?" Cedric asked looking to both Rose and Genya.

"Sorry my name is Genya Arikado Dumbledore had asked me to come over from Japan to look over a few things he had discovered with the Goblet. During that time I was asked to help oversee the Tournament and here I am." Genya said as he looked to them. "I normally work on government of curse breaking but I do have a side job as a private tutor." Genya said as one who was immortal had to keep himself occupied or go mad.

"Well my name is Rose Lillian Potter I work with the Vatican as a nun amongst the Order of Ecclesia." Rose introduced as she smiled to them kindly as Harry looked surprised to her.

"But that can't be right." Harry said as he wanted to believe it but he couldn't bring himself to get his hopes up. "I was told that I was the last Potter." Harry said as he heard how Voldemort had all but wiped out the Potters trying to find him for one reason or another.

"Peculiar." Rose said as she found it odd since she was told a similar story of being an orphan.

Soon from outside yelling and arguing was heard as the group looked as soon they saw Dumbledore, Julius, Maxime, and Kakaroff charge in with Crouch as Maxime was protesting this.

"I protest! How can zer be five Champions in ze Tri-Vizard Tournament?" The French Head Mistress demanded as she glared at Dumbledore. "It is not fair for the other champion Mr. Bagman" said a tall woman dressed in blue robes, Madame Maxime, entering after the now known Mr. Bagman while looking to Fleur in the room.

"What is this nonsense Dumbledore!?" The scowling man accompanying them boomed, "A fourth champion I can possibly explain with Potter but a Fifth Champion?! Who is she supposed to represent? I demand a redraw! Five champions in the TRI-Wizard Tournament is two too many!" he snorted with disdain. "Really!" He growled as Rose saw this as she and Harry were lost.

"And what is this about her being a Potter as well I was under the assumption there were no more Potters." Barty said as Dumbledore knew he had to play damaged control somehow.

"I believe there is a theory that she may have been sent away while the Potters were in hiding." Genya said as he looked to them with all eyes on him. "No doubt in my mind they had intended to send Harry away as well till the danger had passed but they only managed to save their daughter at the time." Genya said as Harry was wide eyed at this as Genya cleared his throat on this. "But like I said it's a theory that won't bring confirmation unless and inheritance test is done." Genya said as Dumbledore understood that much and was silently thankful for Alucard's intervention on this matter.

Dumbledore's smile strained slightly as the man went on a tirade still as he knew it was his turn for damage control. "Now, now, Headmaster Karkaroff, you know the draw cannot be redone." He began as it was already known that the Goblet after its fire show prior had gone out until the next Tri-Wizard Tournament as it had completed the task assigned to it. "She will represent, please pardon my use of the term, the Vatican or whoever she wishes, though I would assume she'd represent her parents' school," he smiled at the girl who looked at him oddly ignoring the slight shiver from the elder magic users when the Vatican was mentioned.

What exactly did he know about her parent that Father Alex, Father Maxwell, Brother Roy, or Sister Iris didn't know? The tall woman scoffed before speaking with the same accent as Fleur did. "Yes, you would suggest that she represent your school Dumblydore. You want give 'Ogwarts three bites of ze apple. If that is ze case, zen I demand we restart ze tournament!" She said, looking down on both of the men as Rose knew she had to possibly help calm things down. But it was one thing to calm down children who were arguing or fighting but it was another thing to calm down full grown adults. She had varying levels of success in the past when visitors had a dispute in her sight on the Church.

"Well perhaps if I may be bold if it calms you all down a bit I will gladly represent the Vatican Church, the Magical School in the area of the Vatican, or even one of your schools if it helps calm things down a bit." Rose said as she looked to everyone as they all looked to her in shock at her response. "I'm sure my appearance here had caused a spur so if I can calm it down a bit then I shall try." Rose said as she looked to Fleur. "I'll gladly represent her school if possible but then that would cause Durmstrum a chance as well since they will be outnumbered on two fronts." Rose said as she tried to use her negotiation skills to help calm things down a bit.

"We shall discuss this at a later date but first we need to see if there is a way to get Harry and Rose out of a tournament they had not tried to enter." Genya said as he looked to them. "After all only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have possibly tricked the Goblet of Fire and I doubt either Mr. Potter or Ms. Potter has the skill or was anywhere close to the area respectfully to do so since Ms. Potter was obviously unaware of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Genya said as he knew only few who could have done such a deed here.

"It doesn't help Genya." Dumbledore said as he tried to think of a way to get these two out of the tournament to keep Dracula from ever resurrecting. Voldemort they can handle but the Count was a whole different story.

"Well then Mr. Crouch do you have anything to help?" Genya asked as he looked over to Barty on this as Rose listened to the situation as did Julius.

After a moment of silence Crouch spoke up as to the grief of many it was an answer none of them would like. "The rules are absolute." Crouch began as he looked away. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract." He continued before looking to the two Potter Children here. "Neither Mr. Potter nor Ms. Potter has a choice. They are both as of tonight Tri-Wizard Champions." Crouch said as Harry was wide eyed at this as was Rose.

(Scene Break that evening Dumbledore's Office)

Harry and Rose were gathered here with Julius and Genya as Rose smiled to Julius who looked a bit guilty himself. "Julius I'm glad to see you." Rose greeted as she smiled to her old friend.

"Hello Flower Pot." Julius greeted as she then pushed him a bit.

"Always greeting me with that name Julius ever since we were children." Rose smiled as Harry saw the two acted like siblings or perhaps something more.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this miss." Harry said as he found it hard to call her his sister without proof.

"It was not your fault." Rose said as she looked to him. "Whoever had done this was clearly targeting the both of us." Rose said as she looked to Harry. "Pardon me but I never got your name." Rose said as she looked to Harry who looked back nervously.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced as he looked to Rose.

"Rose… Rose Potter." Rose introduced as Harry was still suspicious of this.

"Are you really a Potter?" Harry asked as he was confused at least until Genya and Dumbledore walked in.

"She is Harry." Dumbledore said as he walked in with Genya, Severus, and Minerva.

"I believe we have no choice but to tell both of you what parts of the truth we can." Genya said as he basically told them they will be let in but not completely. At least he was honest about that tippet of information.

"Professor, Genya is she am I…" Harry began as he had a hard time finding the words to say what he suspected.

"Are we related by blood?" Rose asked as she looked to Dumbledore as she was surprised Harry knew Genya the same way she did.

Dumbledore hesitated as he knew telling them this would possibly change their entire perception of him mostly Harry's perception of him. Despite the reign of Terror Voldemort made in the first Blood War it paled in comparison to the terror Dracula begot as Dumbledore knew that despite Voldemort fearing him he feared Dracula even more. Even Dumbledore feared the Prince of Darkness for the terror he reigned upon the world.

"Yes… you are but not by cousins or the like." Genya said as he walked over to Harry and Rose as he then pointed the two torts each other as he might as well try it this way.

"Harry this is your twin sister Rosalyn Lillian Potter." Genya said as he gestured Harry to Rose. "Rose this is your twin brother Hadrian James Potter." Genya introduced as he gestured Rose to Harry as the two were wide eyed in shock to this information. "Born on July 31st 14 years ago to James and Lily Potter." Genya said as the two looked to each other in shock as it didn't take long for Harry to see his mother in Rose but also her father.

Rose saw similar as she saw a little of her own looks inside James as she tried to make sense of this. "You're… my?" Rose began as Harry was also in shock at this.

"You're my sister?" Harry asked as he looked to this as he felt a great sense of joy from this… but also betrayal as well.

Harry looked to Dumbledore while Rose look to Genya both in shock of what they learned as rage began to sink in for them. "You knew… you knew about her and never told me?" Harry asked as he couldn't believe the man he looked up to and respected had hidden this from him for his whole life.

"Harry my boy please understand." Dumbledore began as Rose was also in shock to this.

"What is there to understand?! I had a sister a twin sister this whole time and no one even bothered to tell me this!" Harry yelled as he glared at Dumbledore with betrayal in his glare as Dumbledore knew he had hurt Harry greatly.

"And Genya I trusted and looked up to you! You knew I had a brother when my whole life I thought I was just an orphan lucky enough to have the Glyph Magic!" Rose yelled as Genya did not answer as he waited for her to calm down. "Did you make up that lie earlier and had actually abducted me and erased memories of me from my parents!?" Rose yelled as Severus was seeing more of Lily in Rose that it almost hurt.

"No never were you abducted from your home. Your parents they did die that night protecting the both of you." Genya confirmed as Rose looked to him with betrayal on her feature as well as anguish. All the years she thought she was alone following the words of God so faithfully only to be betrayed by those who had a hand in raising her.

"Then why did you separate us!" Harry yelled this time as all those years living with the Dursley's wanting to feel loved only to find out he had a sister who could have given him that love this whole time. Did he even have to return to the Dursley's every summer couldn't his sister have helped with the protection magic on him?

"Harry my boy there is more to the story then you think. The fact is if you two had stayed together you would have very well be put into grave danger." Dumbledore said as he knew he had to explain it to them. "I know you are aware of the stories behind the Dark Lord known as Count Dracula. Let me just say those tales do not do him justice for they are a grave understatement to the reign of terror he begot." Dumbledore said as he looked to them. "Many powers were created to defeat him the Vampire Killer of the Belmont Family, The Alucard Spear of the Lecarde Family, and even the Glyph Magic of the Order of Ecclesia which Rose had inherited from Birth." Dumbledore explained as he looked to the group.

"But Voldemort had tried to acquire that power and since the Glyph Magic that Rose possessed was among those powers that was derived from Dracula's own it made her a target." Genya said as he looked to the two as Julius knew this much. "When your mother's magic bested Voldemort Harry Voldemort left his mark on you when part of him ended up with you, but more than that a part of Dracula the one Voldemort tried to claim ended up with you as well." Genya said as he looked to the two Potters.

"If you two were allowed to stay in close proximity the two parts will resonate and call upon many dark creatures to you in hope of locating or reviving Dracula using the two of you." Dumbledore said as he looked to the twins.

"Then why weren't we allowed to stay in contact with each other?!" Harry demanded as it was Genya's turn to speak.

"A precautionary measure when it comes to Dracula we cannot leave ANYTHING to chance. We feared that the powers desiring to be made whole again will try and draw you two together somehow if you were aware of each other. Harry you must trust us when I say Voldemort is a much more preferable threat over Count Dracula." Genya said as he looked to the twins Potter children as they saw the urgency in Genya's voice as with Dumbledore's features. If Dracula truly was a greater threat then Voldemort then Harry and Rose could understand in some ways why this had to be done.

Story told how Dracula was a strategist of the highest order being amongst those who participated in the Crusades as a leader. It would be no surprise if Dracula has anticipated every possible scenario of his defeat and did not leave anything to chance either. Furthermore if story held truth and Death was his most loyal of servants Dracula would no doubt have a contingency for everything.

"I… I just." Harry said as he was just so angry the betrayal was painful but so was the truth of his sister being hidden away as he saw Rose was holding similar thoughts.

"It is alright." Genya said as he looked to the two. "It's ok to be angry and sad you both have every right to be." Genya said as he looked to the two. "I think you two should get some rest, Severus and Julius can you take Ms. Potter to her guest chambers?" Genya asked as she looked to the two as Snape scowled but nodded anyway.

"Minerva I believe you should take Harry to Gryffindor Tower as well." Dumbledore added as she too nodded in response. After all it's been a long night and they needed their rest after all.

Once they were gone Alucard excused himself as he also needed his rest leaving Dumbledore alone as the weight of everything until now came back to him. "Have I done the right thing?" Albus asked himself as he tried to do right by everyone but many times he was forced to make sacrifices he did not wish to make as well as do things he held no joy in doing. Prime example being his falling out with his friend during the Second World War. He used the same excuse of the Great Good as his old friend that sometimes it feels like he's the Dark Lord and not the Paragon of Light that people see him as.

Dumbledore had often wondered what could have been if he had stopped his friend long ago. Would Ariana be alive, would she have been cured, would he even have the positions he did not desire. So many what if's and yet he could not go back and change events. He often wondered if the prophesy of his confrontation with his friend was in fact himself looking into the fabled Mirror of Fate that lead him down his path. He had tried to fight his fate but could not win and in the end he couldn't finish the battle and make the killing blow.

Fawkes nearby sang a sad tune to hopefully aid his master in his self-loathing and grief. But alas it did nothing to ease his pain as Dumbledore wondered if he had done something different would events have been favorable for everyone here. For now he had to shoulder it though as he played a game to try and help as many people as he can especially his students who all suffer from bullying by the Purebloods who have perverted and manipulated the laws to get their way. Even though Dumbledore had tried to use his positions to keep the purebloods from getting their way to often he just wished he could make the one decision that could help everyone.

Ironically enough his only favorite positon was that of a Headmaster as he always loved to teach young minds. At least as a Professor and later a headmaster he could guide and teach young eager minds for the future. In a perfect world Tom would have known love from his mother and acquire the Defense against the Dark Arts position, James and Lily would have been alive to raise their children, Dracula would never come back, Ariana would have been alive and found love herself mothering a family making him an uncle, and most of all he and Grindalwald would have still been friends. But alas life was not like that it was cruel and messy but perhaps that is why good souls like Harry and Rose existed to try and make it a little better for others.

But for now Dumbledore sat and recalled memories as he knew he was setting the two up as bait but he knew Rose and soon Harry will be able to protect themselves without him. After all the one good thing about this suffering was the Power of Dominance that thanks to his abuse now answered to Harry so even if Dracula does come back Harry will have a fighting chance to best him in combat. He just hoped Harry can stay upon the path of light and not become the monster he seeks to destroy.

(Meanwhile in a hidden location)

An orb among many showed recent events as from it a hand of bones passed by it making it vanish as among the orbs was one of a young man turning into a wolf to do combat, and another doing a dark ritual to defeat dark creatures with three other orbs having Rose, Harry, and Julius in their exploits in combat.

"Soon… soon my master will rise again." The voice of Death said as he looked to the orbs. "Now that three out of the six are gathered one of them will call upon the last two and bring me all the pieces I need to revive my lord and master." Death said from the shadows as Carmella walked in.

"And Lord Dracula will rise." She said as she smirked at the Grim Reaper.

"Yes." Came a new voice as a woman with a striking resemblance to Lily walked in with a sinister smile on her face while wearing lingerie and very revealing clothing. "And when our lord rises from the grave this world will be at his mercy." The woman said as soon wings and horns shot out from her back and head as it was revealed she was a Succubus.

Ciela Fortuna then walked in as she smirked as well. "Luckily our associates in the muggle world and Wizarding Worlds will be sure to act all in accordance to your schemes Lord Death." Ciela said as these four intend to revive Count Dracula by any means necessary.

"Yes the promise time is upon us the Solar Eclipse will not occur till 1999 but we have alternatives as well." Death said as he knew the ritual Voldemort would use was perfect for what they need.

"Good because I must confess it was quiet a struggle to locate the Gaunt Family Ring." Succubus said as she was once more complaining.

"At least you got what you looked for I literally had to break through protective wards all for a fake." Carmella said as she glared at Succubus.

"Be that as it may I can now accurately locate the Locket and with it and the ones we have the Diadem and thee Cup." Death said as he looked to the group. "Ciela if memory serves Bellatrix had placed trust in you as her loyal follower. Enough trust to grant you access to her vault did she not?" Death asked as he looked to Ciela who nodded to him. "Good go to her vault and retrieve the cup our associates will meet you there. Be sure to send orders to the acolytes within that school I know the Diadem is hidden there in a hidden room." Death said as he was aware of this. "Carmela and Lilith you two shall gather the other Vampire Covens and the Lycans Dracula will return and we need their aid in his revival." Death said as they all agreed to this.

"As you command Lord Death." They said as being Dracula's right hand man it was only logical that Death would be in command of them until Dracula is resurrected again.

"Soon… very soon." Death said as they all took their leave as he will revive his lord and his lord and master his prince Count Dracula will show the pathetic snake what a true Prince of Darkness is actually like. Fate has changed but one thing was for certain blood will spill and war is coming. But one not of blood purity but one in an age old battle of light vs darkness good vs evil hope vs despair.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are the long overdue chapter 2. I made it a long chapter just for you folks so I hope you all enjoyed it. So until next time leave a review and as I always say to all my awesome readers' ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 2 Lament of Innocence

Harry Potter and the Return of Castlevania

ESKK: Well new chapter let's get started.

(Start Harry Breakfast)

Harry woke up that morning and expected the glares but cared little for them. Last night he and Ron had a bit of a falling out as he didn't believe Harry when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet. Hermione was the only one who had taken Harry's side adding the fact Harry discovered he had a long lost sister made her more empathetic to him. After all an orphan like Harry learning he was lied to about being an only child tore the poor boy part inside. Hermione didn't mind that Rose was a nun unlike the other Wizards and Witches here as considering the past it was no wonder the Catholic Church had an uneasy relationship with the magical communities.

Of course Fred and George were understanding in their own way as despite them believing Harry figured out a way to enter the tournament they had opted to give him advice on how to properly be a brother to a sister. Harry appreciated their way of cheering him up but he bonding with his sister would be a difficult task to undertake. Ginny of course wanted to meet the Girl-Who-Lived to be a Nun as similar to her father was curious about the nunnery of the Muggle World. Of course many of the students from Gryffindor to even Slytherin and even the teachers found that Rose gave them a bad case of the uneasy nature.

Rose was a nun of the Catholics the irony of a witch being a nun was almost impossible and laughable but Rose surprised them no less. Of course Harry also found that some of the male students giving Rose either the stink eye or the lustful eye as Harry was half tempted to walk up to the mentioned students and beat their arse's in but chose not to worrying his sisters response. Anyhow Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall as Hermione hoped to find Rose there and to their shock they did. She was sitting at the Gryffindor Table at their regular spot as breakfast was served. Rose had her hands in a prayer gesture with eyes closed as Neville saw this and was worried.

"What is she doing?" Neville asked as Hermione saw this as well.

"Grace." Hermione said as she looked to the Longbottom heir. "The Catholic's give Grace so that God may bless their food that and thanking him for the meal they are about to partake." Hermione said as she looked to Neville explaining this.

"Blimey so she's really a nun?" Neville asked as he saw Rose holding a cross in her hands while giving Grace.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked his voice holding an edge to it as he barely knew his sister for more than a few hours but if anything happened to her she'd kill everyone in the school and then himself.

"N-no it's just as long as she doesn't instigate a witch hunt I think we can walk away happily." Neville confessed as Harry understood as burning at the stake crucified was not a pretty way to go.

"Well come on then let's go talk to her." Hermione said as they went to go speak to the second Potter Child.

(With Rose)

Rose was giving grace as she was waiting for Harry to show up. She had spoken with Julius who revealed he had only recently learned of this information after he left for this job. Rose couldn't exactly blame him nor can she blame Genya as well. She barely knew Dumbledore but even then she saw he held years of baggage to him that Rose would give him the benefit of the doubt. But in a way Rose was grateful for what she was given… she found out she had a twin brother who was also unaware of her.

For Rose this was both a miracle and a blessing by the Good Lord that she couldn't help but praise his name. Rose grew up a devoted Catholic who had given herself fully to God and though she had accepted the changes over the years to the Lords good word she was blessed to find herself with family. So that night she had prayed to God for herself and her brother to bond as siblings over the course of their lives. Rose also prayed to him that the dangers that had chased after them would be held back by his loving will and his strikes of justice so that the two could live together in his name.

This morning she had hoped to see Harry here as she had seen the looks others gave her but paid it no mind. She had also hoped she could invite the Orphans here as this place was a stunning look of beauty. She may have grown up around magic but she could also appreciate art in its finest of forms. But as she waited in prayer Rose soon heard footsteps and opened a single eye to see Harry and his friend Hermione walk in as the two sat down on either side of her.

"Um… hi Rose." Harry greeted as Rose was silent for a bit as he got nervous.

"Shush." Hermione scolded as she looked to Harry. "Let her give grace." Hermione said as she was well red on Catholics already.

Soon the food appeared as Harry went silent so Rose can finish her prayer as she did so. "Thank you Heavenly father for this wonderful food I am about to enjoy." Rose began as Harry nearly gasped as she did her prayer. "I ask that you bless this meal so I may carry on your word and good name. I also thank you for the blessing you had bestowed upon me in the night prior." Rose began surprising Harry as he heard this. "For reuniting this humble servant with my earthly brother and I ask that you allow us to bond in whatever way you see fit in your name I offer grace Amen." Rose said as she finished saying grace as Harry was surprised as she then smiled to Harry as he swore her kind smile was infectious. "Now then shall we dig in?" She asked as Hermione smiled as well happy to see that Rose was also willing to bond with her brother despite Harry having his doubts about this.

"Of course." Harry said as he began to eat his meal with Rose and Hermione as Rose ate her food calmly and politely with the utensils provided for her to use. As they ate in an awkward silence Harry looked to Rose and she seemed to act complete different from what he expected. Apparently she was raised among the Vatican judging by her accent that still held her British roots. Harry looked to what skin he could see and saw almost no scars on her person save for the glyphs etched onto her back and shoulders.

"Is something troubling you Harry?" Rose asked as she was clearly making the effort to bond with her brother here.

"Oh um sorry but what was your life like before now?" Harry asked as he was curious as Rose looked to him and smiled.

"Well I was raised in the nunnery of the Order of Ecclesia where I was raised and trained to utilize my Glyph Magic." Rose began as Harry looked to her as did Hermione. "Sister Iris was like a mother to me as she was for many of the Orphans I was raised among and when I was able to enter the nunnery myself I had devoted my time to practicing Gods world and raising the Orphans myself the same way Iris had taught me." Rose said as she looked to her brother as she revealed the light she enjoyed in her life surrounded by both love from a mother figure, surrogate sibling, and her heavenly father.

"Was your life easy?" Harry asked as his voice held a certain edge unintentional yet there as he looked to his long lost sister.

"Well I had my good times and my bad time but I wouldn't say it was hard per say but I'm blessed I had such a life when other Orphans weren't so lucky." Rose said as Harry heard this and to his shock he felt a great sense of jealousy torts her. It wasn't fair why did, she get the better life while he drew the shorter straw between them. Why was she lucky enough not to know his hardships while he had to live treated like a slave for the 9 years of his life?!

It wasn't fair and Harry hated her for it but he hated himself for thinking such a thing. Rose didn't ask to end up there and she was his sister but as well and deserved to be treated better. But he can't help but feel jealous of her for this. He understood it was to prevent Dracula from rising but why… why did he have to struggle while she was given everything on a Golden Platter. It wasn't fair and he knew it and though he was happy she got the better end the jealousy was still there eating away at him from the inside.

Hermione noticed Harry's distraught as did Rose as they also had some stuff to do today considering the wand weighing ceremony was approaching for them. "Harry I do hope I won't be a bother but would it be of any trouble to ask you to accompany me, Genya, and Ms. McGonagall to acquire myself a wand?" Rose asked surprising Harry as he saw this. "I am still new to London and seeing as my original plan was to head off to my assigned Church in Little Whinning I find myself in dire need of a local guide." Rose said as Harry saw she was being honest about her innocent request.

"I umm I can do it after classes today." Harry offered as he looked to his sister who then smiled to her.

"Thank you this country is so unfamiliar to me ironic I was born in the same country I am unfamiliar with." Rose said with a small smile as she then took her leave of Harry. "Well I hope to see you soon brother." Rose said as she began to walk away finishing her meal which in turn the empty plate vanished as she was beaming at the display of magic being shown here.

As Harry saw her walk Hermione looked to her and sighed a bit. "Is something troubling you Harry?" Hermione asked as she knew better when Harry was troubled and it wasn't about Ron's jealousy this time.

"I… I don't know." Harry confessed as he looked down. "Here I am finally getting what I had long wished for and… I just looked at her with such contempt inside and I hate myself for it." Harry confessed as Hermione saw this. "You know about my relatives but how come she got the better end of the deal… what made her so special that I couldn't have my sister in my life." Harry asked as Hermione understood completely.

"It's not fair I can see why." Hermione said as she looked to Harry in understanding. If she had a long lost sibling she didn't know about she'd probably respond in a similar fashion.

"All is not as it appears Harry." Genya was heard as Harry and Hermione looked to see the Japanese Liaison walking to them. "In fact it's more along the lines that Rose couldn't stay with you even if Dracula's power wasn't a concern for you." Genya said as he looked to Harry. "She has inherited the Glyph Magic of Ecclesia since birth already strong with it at the tender age of 1 she had to have been taken all those years ago to train her to use it without causing unintentional harm." Genya said as he looked to the two.

"I will not go in depth but she has lead a hard life herself trained to hunt Vampires and Werewolves since she could form cohort sentences, undergoing rigorous education that her heart had nearly turned to ice and stone." Genya said as he looked to where Rose had left to. "Right now she's fine but when you pit her against a monster or heretic she becomes something that they fear with a passion." Genya warned as he looked to the two.

"Why tell us this?" Hermione asked as she looked to Genya as she was becoming weary of Rose with his words.

"Because I hope that Harry and you as well as your friends can help her when the time comes." Genya said as every possibility need to be taken into consideration. "Now that two parts of Dracula's power is gathered Hogwarts will no doubt be on the receiving end of many attacks by his reviving forces so it will be best to be prepared." Genya said before looking to Harry. "Harry I offer this to you, training and preparations as you are in a great disadvantage in this tournament so it is fair I should teach you how to utilize the power resting in you the power of Dracula his power of Dominance." Genya said as he looked to Harry who was shocked by this.

"B-but why?" He asked as Genya sighed in response.

"I believe the Vatican may have a firm grip on Rose through their more corrupt elements." Genya said while looking away before he took his leave. "I shall see you at Diagon Alley." Genya said waving the duo goodbye for now.

"Corrupt elements?" Harry asked as he truly hoped Rose wasn't caught up in such a thing. He dared not think what could happen if he was forced to put everything Rose had followed and believed in her whole life to question if he found something.

(Scene Break Potions with Snape)

Severus Snape the Professor of Potions in Hogwarts as well as a certified Potions Master was teaching his class as he did as he normally did here. But inside he was different as he was there when Rose had appeared from the Goblet of Fire. Rose the Girl-Who-Lived as it were as he was there the day Harry had gotten his fame. After all when he had arrived at, Godrics Hollow he had wanted to kill Rose and Harry at a moment of grief.

What made it worse for him internally that while Harry was saved by his mother as his eyes reminded him of hers Rose was different. He had all but been ready to kill her in that moment killing curse and all leaving Harry without his sister alone in the world. The fact he had almost done it made him sick as he had wand ready and was incanting the Killing Curse to end the girls life. His reasons were petty ones he will confess that much to himself at least. The girl was James daughter what was more was that she had inherited more of his image then that of Lily's. If the girl was Lily's spitting image he may not have gone so far but she had James eyes and a mixture of his father and mothers hairs. Severus was all but ready to do it as well… and he did. He fired the curse at the innocent toddler who had no idea what she did wrong. But as if an act of God the Killing Curse rebounded nearly hitting him if he had not moved in time.

Snape saw it a Glyph of sorts protecting her as the Glyph mark on the girls back was glowing. But what made it worse was he landed near Lily when she dodged giving him a clear view of both Harry and Lily. In that moment the disgust he felt with himself was near maddening. He had nearly murdered Lily's daughter without so much as batting an eye with a dark glee. If the girls Glyph magic hadn't protected her when it did Snape would have surely gone too far in his actions. He hated himself he who claimed to love Lily had dishonored her memory by murdering the daughter she had died to protect.

HE left not long after but as Snape was alone later he vowed those two would be protected. He was lucky Genya Arikado was able to get Rose to safety. But he knew that if anything he did not deserve those two forgiveness. He swore to protect Harry because he was Lily's son and the same can be said for Rose being her daughter. But he would not be their friends and he would be best to keep his distance from Rose.

He had nearly murdered Lily's girl in cold blood as far as he was concerned she was better off not knowing him as a friend but as an enemy. But Snape was also concerned himself over Rose who was raised by the Catholic Church. Being a half-blood himself he knew enough about the Catholics to know that they can at times be fanatical. Lily had taught him that much if one were to factor in the Crusades. The Catholics were what begot the Prince of Darkness Count Vlad Dracul Tepes in Walachia now modern day Romania yet they deny such accusations.

The evidence was there though in a way. Their religion had murdered Dracula's wife Lisa when he held no major qualms with humanity for practicing Witchcraft when she was in fact practicing medicine. When they had murdered Lisa the Catholics had in turn begot Dracula's reign of terror upon the lands in turn it was their fault the Son of the Dragon had been born. Snape worried for the sake of Lily that if Rose had her faith in God betray her in the same way as Dracula's did then he would do everything in his power to stop Rose from going down a dark path. If he did not then he feared Lily would not only be rolling in her grave but he would be unable to find peace even after death.

Rose was loyal and devoted to her faith but Snape knew if it came down to it then Rose may have to be forced to choose a side between two sides she had loyalty and love for. For now Snape continued to teach his class but even then his mind was elsewhere even if his students did not notice their professor going through the motions here.

(Later with Ron Lunch)

Ron was scowling as he walked through the halls of the castle heading to the Great Hall for Lunch. Ron had many thoughts going through his head. He was worried for Harry about this tournament yet… but he was also jealous of him as well. Ron had grown up in a large family where most of his stuff were hand me downs as his family had to pinch Sickles to afford things. Harry came from a rich family yes but beyond the Dursley's he never had to struggle for things he wants or needs. But why should Harry struggle he's the blooming boy who lived the sun would rise out of his arse since he was the one who bested Voldemort as a toddler.

But now not only is he a champion but he discovers he's not alone as the one who bested Voldemort. Rose Lily Potter was the 'Girl-Who-Lived,' and in some circles 'The-Girl-Who-Was-Lost,' as seeing as Rose was a Champion she also had other names tied to her due to her faith in the Catholics. 'The Soon to be Witch Burner,' some would call her or a traitor beyond Blood Traitors to the darker families, and most of all the traitor of her kind.

Ron had heard the whispers how they said Rose being a Catholic and here of all places was just waiting to send a Crusade or an Inquisition their way and she just needed one reason alone. Their magic was said to be a mark of the devil in ages past and the Catholics desiring to hold onto their power at the time used this to their advantage. Ron would be lying if he denied himself being wary of Rose even if she does have magic of her own brand. Ron was also worried for Harry that Rose was setting Harry up to be killed as the girl may have been brainwashed by the Catholics into believing all Witches and Wizards were agents of the devil and must be killed to save their souls.

But as Ron walked into the Great Hall he saw Rose there talking to some of the Gryffindor's as it seems she was getting along nicely with them. Especially the males as she waited for her food to arrive as well. As Ron walked in Rose noticed him as she then excused herself from the mass of 'fans,' and walked over to Ron.

As Ron sat down he soon saw Rose sitting with him as he was surprised by this. "Your Ronald Weasley right? Harry's friend?" Rose asked as she looked to Ron as Ron was weary of the nun next to him.

"Y-yeah." Ron greeted as he looked to Rose keeping a gulp at bay.

"I heard from Harry and Hermione that you two had a falling out." Rose said as she looked concerned to Ron. "Did Harry do something to you since I assumed that since you two are friends you know Harry wouldn't put his name in the Goblet like that?" Rose asked as she wanted to help as best she can.

"I um." Ron began as he realized what Rose had said. The Goblet was designed for THREE Champions this time around not FOUR. Now that he thought about it Harry couldn't have pulled that off so easily.

"Are… you angry at him for the Goblet?" Rose asked as Ron looked to her as she then gained a look of deep concern. "Please I had read in the Library when time allowed that the Goblet of Fire couldn't have given Harry's name forth like that." Rose said as she looked to Ron. "I think it was tricked somehow and now Harry and I are stuck in this tournament." Rose said as she looked to Ron with concern as he saw Rose was using both kindness and logic together.

"It's not that." Ron said as he looked away a bit.

"Then what is it?" Rose asked as Ron didn't answer. "You don't have to answer Ron I know you don't know me well beyond the stories you were told of the Church but we had long since outgrown that age." Rose said as she looked to Ron on this subject. "I don't know my brother that well and I find myself having trouble trusting him and he I." Rose confessed as Ron heard this. "I grew up an orphan and before coming here I looked after other orphans so I didn't know what it was like to have a family by blood and I want to know that feelings." Rose said as Ron heard this as he couldn't help but pity her for this.

"It's not just the tournament." Ron said as he then broke his defenses. "It's everything ok ever since first year Harry, Hermione, and I have been in life or death situations and in all of those I was completely bloody useless. A Troll attacked and it was Harry who went to save Hermione while I wanted to go hide from it." Ron said as he looked to Rose. "In my second year I thought Harry was the heir to Slytherin and how stupid was I to think that when our best friend Hermione was a muggle." Ron added as he sat there letting it all out. "We have to face giant spiders and I being terrified of them screamed, cry, and ran. I couldn't even help him against the Basilisk." Ron said as he sat there as Rose listened to him unaware of Harry and Hermione walking in.

"Ever since day one I grew up in a large family that had less then we can give around and Harry is shooting Galleons out like no tomorrow every time we see each other. I was jealous that he was famous but I was also scared at my inadequacy that I could never measure up to Harry or Hermione that I'd just end up holding them back." Ron said as he sat there letting it all out. "Hermione has her brains, Harry has courage, cunning, and loyalty and what do I have except red hair, freckles, and a lack of any major skills beyond Wizard Chess and a little Quiddich." Ron confessed as Rose saw this as she sighed a bit.

"I… don't know what to say Ron… but you can't disregard yourself like that so easily." Rose said as she then put a hand on Ron's hand. "Sometimes a friend doesn't need to have skills to offer to be there. You went with Harry to find the Spiders and Basilisk did you not?" Rose asked as she looked to Ron who nodded. "And you went with Harry through that Gauntlet to the Philosopher Stone despite your fears correct?" Rose asked as Ron ended up nodding again. "Even if you can't offer much you stood by him despite it all if anything if that's not worthy enough to stand with Harry as his equal then I don't know what is." Rose said as she then smiled to her.

"I um…" Ron said as he didn't realize Rose was such a good person to talk to.

"I hope it's not offensive but God has a plan for us all though mysterious it is. Perhaps the plan for you was that he gave you loyalty and courage to stand with your friends and loved ones despite being afraid." Rose said as Ron smiled a bit as it seemed Rose found a way to include Her Lord in her advice giving.

"I um… thank you." Ron said as he smiled as now that he thought about it he was a blasted fool for not believing Harry when it happened. "So what should I do now?" Ron asked as he looked down thinking Harry may hate him.

"What do you think you should do?" Rose asked as she saw Harry and Hermione behind Ron as they waited to see what Ron would say next.

"I guess find Harry and apologize to him." Ron said as Harry chose now to speak.

"Apology accepted Ron." Harry said surprising Harry as Rose smiled at this.

"Bloody Hell Harry you're silent." Ron said as he didn't even realize Harry and Hermione were there.

"Well it takes a strong man to admit he was wrong." Hermione said as Ron sighed a bit.

Soon Rose began to giggle at this as Ron looked to her as he was awestruck at this as Ron saw this. 'Beautiful.' Ron realized as maybe Rose wasn't so awful like the other Catholics like he first thought she was.

Soon their food arrived on their plats as Rose smiled and got ready to eat. It was then Rose began to give grace as Ron was surprised by this as he was confused.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked as Hermione had the answer for this.

"Giving Grace. It's when she gives thanks to the Lord for her meal and asking of him to give her strength to spread his word and such." Hermione said as she was quiet for this reason. "I can explain more of it later or you can have Rose explain it." Hermione said as Ron then blushed in response to such a suggestion there.

(Scene Break after Classes)

Harry and Rose were heading to meet with Minerva and Genya to get the supplies Rose would need to stand a chance in the Tournament while Ron and Hermione had gone to do research for it. As they walked it seemed that Draco Malfoy has started a 'support Cedric Diggory,' campaign for Cedric was the true Hogwarts Champion for them. Not that he cared but he was more along the lines of making Harry look bad while trying to find some way to make Rose look bad if not worse. In fact they were passing by the students who were wearing Enchanted 'Potter Stinks,' buttons as Harry tried to ignore them as best he could.

But that was until they came across Draco who was sitting in his tree as they all saw him. "Hey Potters!" He called to them using the plural as Rose heard him a well.

"Hello may I help you?" Rose greeted in a sweet tone as Draco had no idea he was tickling a sleeping Dragon.

"Not much mine you but see my father heard about this and we had a bet going on." Draco said as he looked to Harry and Rose who heard him. "I think you won't last 10 minutes in this tournament." Draco said as he sat in the tree. "He disagreed." Draco said before dropping down to the rest of the Slytherin gang of his. "He thinks you won't last five." Draco said as Harry was about to retort but Rose stepped in.

"Oh and what makes you say that? Is besting the Dark Lord and a Basilisk a common skill to have?" Rose asked as she walked over to Draco.

"No just stay out of this Catholic Whore!" Draco said as Rose just smiled to him but her eyes hid a cold glare and her aura held an ice cold feel to it.

"How dare you!" Harry roared as he glared at Draco ready to punch him for that. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks of me Malfoy!" Harry yelled pushing Draco back surprising him. "But never insult my sister in my face or earshot! Because your father is vile and cruel and you're pathetic." Harry said as Rose then began to follow after him as she had her guard up ready for anything.

"Pathetic? Pathetic!" Draco yelled as he drew his wand. But before he could act Rose was back as she held his wand arm in a death grip as he was caught off guard.

"I'm sorry… were you trying to harm my brother?" Rose asked as her tone and entire demeanor had changed from a kind sweet young girl to a cold, calculative, and vicious huntress and Draco was her pray. "See I find myself very unfamiliar with the British Magical Community and its many backwards traditions and such." Rose said as she glared at Draco who was wide eyed at this as her eyes were now an icy blue as her face betrayed no emotion what so ever.

It was like she wasn't even a human nor a creature… but a weapon against monsters and heretics. Harry saw this as he was wide eyed at how his sister's entire demeanor had changed in under two seconds so easily. "In fact just by you drawing your wand to attack I have reason to defend myself and my brother from harm." Rose said as she began to twist the arm forcibly while pressing down hard on a pressure point causing Draco a good deal of pain. "And I can name many ways to deal with you and send you to the Holy Father so he can sort you out instead." Rose said as she glared at Draco as he was wide eyed at this. "In fact I can start by breaking each bone in your body one by one starting small with your fingers, then your toes as I start moving up your legs bending them to horrific forms." Rose continued as the Slytherins backed off in fear as Draco cried out in pain while being forced to his knees.

"Or I can kill you the old fashioned way or the vampire way… stake you through your chest, cut off your head, and immediately burn you to ash giving you just enough time to see your body set ablaze." Rose said as Draco was wide eyed at this as her Glyphs began to glow on her back showing she was activating them.

"Rose! Rose stop!" Harry called out but then out of nowhere Genya appeared grabbing the girls arm forcing her to let Draco go.

"Rose let him go… he's not worth it." Genya said as he looked to Draco as he fell to the floor grasping his hand in pain for that.

"Very well." Rose sighed as she was calming herself down a bit only for Draco to speak again.

"My father will hear about this." Draco said only for Rose to appear again but with a red rapier like weapon in hand.

"If that is so Malfoy then tell him if he wishes to start something to come at me himself instead of hiding behind his name and money like the scared rat he is. And if you want to fight me then do so instead of hiding behind daddy like the parasite he bore in you." Rose said as soon the rapier vanished as she began to walk away as Draco fell down to his knees and looked like he was both shitting and pissing himself over this… luckily that was not the case as he was only sweating at Rose's demeanor.

Rose returned to her normal form as she then saw Harry and smiled to him as Harry began to understand what Genya had meant about Rose possibly being broken. "Sorry you had to see that Harry shall we go now?" Rose asked as they had to meet with Minerva soon who would no doubt hear about this real soon.

"Yes we do have shopping to do." Genya said as they took their leave of the area for the time being.

But as they did Harry's mind was clouded with questions as to Rose's fate. "What happened to you Rose?" Harry asked himself as he wondered if Rose truly did have such an easy life before they had finally met their long lost twin sibling.

(Scene Break that afternoon Diagon Alley)

After meeting up with Minerva McGonagall a very minor mishap with the Floo to which Harry had gone to Knockturn Alley to find Rose when she failed to show up at the normal one. The group had gone off to carry out their day as normal despite Rose's minor hiccup and her beating down some sleazy men with an obvious nun fetish. The group were making their way to Gringotts as Minerva and Genya lead the way.

"I am to assume this is the Wizarding Bank here?" Rose asked as she looked to the Alley and saw the bank in question.

"Yes this." Minerva began as she was walking ahead of them and nodding towards the two short guards at the entrance, "is Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Where all the Witches and Wizards in Britain store their money. It's run by goblins, a warrior race that turned their love of battle towards financial means, and have done a rather wonderful job of doing so." She ushered them ahead as they stepped into the entrance of the bank, the walls were lined with multiple counters, each one having a short person with pointy ears, beady eyes, and gnarly fingers. Rose of course knew guards when she saw them dealing with many Vampire Coven guards in her time.

It was then that Genya took point as he was on very good terms with the Goblins seeing as they in times of old had supplies the hunters with weapons to hunt down Vampires and Dracula. It was an agreement of mutual gain that allowed the Goblins to basically sell their goblin made gear to those who have a great need for it instead of renting them out to people. As they walked Genya approached the teller knowing the Goblins were very much aware of Rose and the Order of Ecclesia.

"We're here to get some Galleons from Miss Potter's vault." Genya said shortly as they got in line as he looked to them as Rose saw this as well.

"What's your business here?" The goblin asked rudely as Genya simply smiled to them.

But it was Rose who answered next. "I am here to acquire access to the vault my parents the Lord and Lady Potter had left for me and my brother." Rose greeted as she looked to them. "I am also here to discuss certain things involving the Goblet of Fire and the fact we must be 17 to participate." Rose said as Genya smiled to this as well as the Goblin saw her and recognized a warrior when he saw one.

"The last Glyph user never thought we'd see one of your kind walk into Gringotts." The Goblin said surprising Harry that he was aware of the Glyph users in here. "But do you possess your key Miss Potter?" The Goblin asked as Genya then spoke up.

"Yes she does." Genya said as he held the mentioned vault key that had the number 687 engraved on it in neat old style. "Here you go." Genya said giving the key to the Goblin causing the goblin to snatch it out of her hand and place it upon what at first glance, looked like a small scratch on the desk, but upon closer inspection, would have been identified as an authentication rune, something that would ensure that whatever was placed upon it was the original genuine article, not a copy or a fake.

The goblin waited a moment before the key glowed a slight gold, signifying its authenticity, he nodded and turned around in his chair. "Griphook!" he bellowed, causing another goblin to come running over from a different door to the counter he'd been summoned to. "Take both Miss Potter Lord Potter, as well as, Mr. Arikado, and their escort down to vault 687." He said, before looking to the twins. "We will discuss this emancipation once you finished your withdraw." He said as this ended up prompting the other to nod and begin walking back towards the door he'd been standing near.

The group then followed after the goblin as he briskly walked down multiple confusing hallways until they reached what looked like an old mine cart that the goblin waved for them to enter. Rose looked upon the cart with confusion as Harry remembered his visits here on this roller coaster like cart.

"So this shall take us to our vault?" Rose asked as she looked to the Cart in question.

"Yes, this is the transport to the deeper vaults, where both Mr. and Ms. Potter's trust vaults are located, now get in or Griphook will leave you behind." Minerva explained, beckoning the new Potter heiress to get in to which Rose did as she stepped in making sure her dress wasn't caught in the door or the like. Genya followed after them as he sat down calmly as it seems he was so used to it that it wasn't anything new which Harry found odd from the Muggle Special agent.

"Ready Rose?" Harry asked sitting next to his sister as she heard this.

"Yes and I'm sure we'll have a safe ride if not one akin to a roller coaster." Rose said as at this point, Griphook finally pulled the level of the cart, causing it to lurch forward at high speeds. Rose and Harry had some trouble keeping track of which path they took but it was to be expected from something akin to a Roller Coaster Ride.

After few minutes of speeding through the cave system they had found themselves in, and waiting for Professor McGonagall to regain her equilibrium, they stepped out of the cart onto solid ground. Griphook jumped out first, handing Genya the lamp while taking the key from Harry and walked up to the door with the number "687" etched into it. He flipped up a small cover, revealing a small keyhole and put the equally small golden key into the hole and turned it to the left, causing the door to open with a great lurch, showing the large vault in all its glory.

It was full of golden coins, silver coins, and bronze ones as well, as Rose was amazed at this as she had only seen these after fighting through hordes of Vampires and other monsters. Most of the time she never got a chance to appreciate its splendor until now.

Professor McGonagall handed Rose a bag and ushered her into the vault, where she went as Harry followed after her as it was his Trust Vault as well as it seems the Vault was split with one part being for Harry and the other being for Rose.

"The currency for the Wizarding World is as such, the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon, it's rather simple once you get used to it." Harry explained shortly, only to be wide eyed as Rose was already taking what she would need. "I hope this will be enough though." Harry said as he helped his sister get what she needed as Rose took a handful of Sickles and Knuts but only ten or fifteen Galleons.

"Don't worry it should be more than enough. Growing up you learn to live off less when needed." Rose said as she had many times gone days hunting a Vampire and living off the land as she did so.

"Ok…" Harry said as he found this concerning considering what Rose had did to Draco during the brief scuffle which was very one sided in Rose's favor of things. One minute she was beaming with kindness and the next she was a cold emotionless huntress. It made Harry wonder if Rose was truly who she was said to be at times. They soon hopped back in the cart shortly after they got out of the vault and rode the Roller Coaster- err, mine cart, back to the surface and headed back into the bank's lobby where they later made their way back out into the main building of the wizard bank.

(Later Goblin Office)

Harry and Rose were sitting at the Goblin's offices as their account manager Griphook looked over the paperwork in question. "Well considering all this and the fact you were forcibly entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament you would have easily been emancipated." Griphook said as he looked over the papers with his ever present sneer. "But as I have said you were forcibly entered into the tournament so that puts a kink on things." Griphook said as he looked to the two heirs.

"But and please pardon my intrusion warrior but would it also not make sense to emancipate my brother and I considering as of right now he's the last heir to the Potter line making me second if he does not have an heir or heiress." Rose said as she had earlier told Harry to let her do the talking as they would need Harry emancipated to legally be allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts. "Plus we have to be 17 to enter said tournament and because of this emancipating us would be a legally sound move as it would also block certain unsavory folks from acquiring access to the Black Accounts." Rose said as Griphook glared at her on this.

"Be that as it may… we still have a good deal of information to sort through but…" Griphook began but then Rose spoke up.

"I also feel though off subject to inform you that earlier in the mines I had detected a dark presence in one of the vaults I would suggest you look through your vaults to make sure no such artifacts are found there. After all such a thing would be bad for business wouldn't you agree." Rose said as Griphook heard this and smirked a bit. Rose took out the big guns as she then placed some Galleons on the table for Griphook as well.

"Seeing as I am part of the Order of Ecclesia would it also not be good for business to have friends in such a renowned order such as mine that had begot a warrior such as Shanoa so many centuries ago and is on good terms with the Belmont's." Rose said as Harry was getting worried. "I mean you'd rather have the Belmont Clan as your continued partners so how would they react that your sort will help them but stab their friends in the back." Rose said as she was covering all her bases as Griphook smirked a bit at this.

"Very well." Griphook said as he took the bribe with the threat all the same. "I shall begin work on emancipating you two and an owl will be sent to summon you both for any further information or to inform you that your emancipating went through." Griphook said as Rose then added a golden artifact.

"And if I am to hear things do not go off without a hitch?" Rose said as Griphook silently took the necklace all the same.

"The blood will spill." Griphook said as Rose then stood up as did Harry.

"A pleasure doing business with the Goblin Kingdom and May your enemies know fear and your riches everlasting." Rose said as Griphook nodded.

"And may the servants of the Dragon and his followers fall before the might of Belmont and Ecclesia." Griphook said as the twins took their leave.

(Outside)

"Now what?" Harry asked as he was worried as Rose was calm about this but all the same smiling.

"We wait." Rose said as it was clear she had a plan and once Harry was emancipated he can move to her Church and the protective charms will follow.

(Later with the others)

"First things first then" Professor McGonagall said, leading her group, which wasn't unlike when she guided muggle born students and their parents through the Alley for the first time. "We need to acquire your spell books." Minerva said walking to the book store where they could get what they needed.

"Of course but I'm sure Mr. Potter will be happy to educate Rose here on what she needs to know considering her different set of study." Genya said as he walked with them as Harry nodded to this.

"Of course and I'm sure Hermione can help also." Harry said as Rose heard this and looked to her brother in wonder.

"Hermione… is she by chance your lover?" Rose asked as Harry was wide eyed at this as he blushed a bit.

"No she's not I mean of course she's not I mean yes I Care about her and she's smart but she probably only sees me as a brother and not like what you suggested." Harry said as Rose snickered as he then saw Rose had just teased him a bit there. "You sneaky Minx." Harry said as Rose then stuck her tongue out and ran ahead a bit as Genya smiled.

"Now children be nice after all we are here." Genya said as he ushered them into a big looking shop labeled Flourish and Blott's.

Rose had to take a deep breath to keep her eyes from bugging out of her head at the sheer amount of books that surrounded her, she just wanted to grab one of everything and read them all! Of course, she couldn't do that, so she had to force the urge down as to keep herself calm. Especially with some of the weirder books she was seeing, like the one that was currently biting at the bars of the cage it was in.

Rose ignored it as it did not frighten her as she continued shopping for the books she would need with Harry helping her out as best he could. Genya was nearby reading a random book to pass the time as he the way he stood reading it with only one hand caught him the ogling eyes of many on looking Witches here. But Harry made sure that any unsavory sort of male who saw Rose understood she was here with friends.

"So Rose um how is Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked as he held some books for Rose as she sorted through what she would need and the like.

"So far I've found it very different then what I'm used to." Rose confessed as she was homeschooled most of her life.

"Um… after the tournament maybe you might want to go to Hogwarts." Harry said as he looked to Rose as she heard this. "I mean it was our… parent's school and I figured you may want to attend." Harry said as Rose then closed the book she was reading with an audible snap.

"Harry…" Rose began as she understood Harry was trying to bond with her despite them growing up in completely different worlds. "I do not think that will be possible." Rose said as she put the book away and reached for a different one. "As a member of the Catholic Church particularly a part of the Order of Ecclesia I do not have the benefit of such a thing like most do." Rose said as she looked upon the cover of the book she had in her hand. "Even more so with being in the Nunnery. I do not have the benefit of the life you or others live I was raised to fight in the even Dracula ever did return and if not to combat the forces of the dark… I will not go into details but in the end I do not have the privilege to the life you want for me unless I leave everything I've grown up with behind." Rose said as she did not want to lose her surrogate family but she did not want to lose her lost family either.

Rose began to take her leave as Harry saw this and began to grow concerned for her as he remembered Ron wasn't very trusting of the Catholic Church. Many Witches and Wizards grew up believing them to be akin to the boogeyman and Harry wondered if there may be some truth to those stories hidden somewhere deep inside. They then proceeded to finish their purchase for the books before moving on as they also had to purchase Rose wand as well as despite not needing it Rose would have a need for it during the wand weighing ceremony.

(Scene Break Later)

They left the book store, after they got the books Professor Dumbledore had instructed them to get for Rose, before they found themselves in front of a small, shabby looking shop labelled, Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C, Rose didn't know what B.C meant, but figured that it must be extremely old if the look of the shop was anything to go by.

They entered the shop, and caused a little bell hung above the door to ring throughout it. The very air was causing the hairs on the end of her neck to stand on end as she walked up to a small desk that had the cash register and a tiny bell on top of it along with what looked like a ledger covered in neatly curved handwriting.

Rose rung the bell once, and was about to do it again when from around the edge of a rather large shelf a man popped his head out, white curly hair sat neatly upon his head and grey eyes shimmering with intelligence and wisdom, along with a rather large smile on his face as he saw the one standing at the desk. Harry recognized him as Ollivander as he hadn't changed much since Harry had first received his wand all those years ago.

"Ah Ms. Rose Potter." Ollivander said as he looked to Rose as it seems he was also aware of Rose in his own unique way. He also took note of her outfit as well as the cross on her person but chose to let it be for the time being. "I was wondering if I would ever see you enter my store, it would seem you're about three years late my girl" he chuckled as he looked to Rose's person. "Why I remember when your mother and father and your father came in here to buy their first wands. Your mother's wand was ten and three quarters inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course." He said while he smiled nostalgically as if reliving the moment he'd just described before his eyes snapped back into focus and he turned his smile back to Harry who saw this. "And Harry how is your wand doing. 11 inches Holly wood if I am not mistaken an unusual combination of I remember correctly." Ollivander said as Harry smiled to this as well.

"Still works brilliantly for me." Harry said as his trusty wand has yet to fail him in battle.

He then smiled to Harry before turning to Rose as he asked her, "Now, which hand is your wand hand?"

"My left hand but I am also partial to using my right hand as well." Rose said as he looked to Ollivander.

Ollivander simply nodded and tapped the tape measure with his wand causing it to go crazy in measuring her wrist, forearm, her biceps, triceps, midsection, legs, height, head circumference, nose length, the length between her eyes, and on and on as Ollivander was rushing through his shelves, grabbing multiple long thin boxes as the tape measure from hell kept taking every measurement known to man, and possibly some only known to Faunus. The length of her leg, her thigh, her foot, it finally stopped when it shot up Rose's skirt, as Harry was about to act only for a Glyph to appear and force the tape measure into a not where it found itself struggling to get loose.

"Don't worry she can handle herself quiet well." Genya said as he observed this while waiting for Rose to get her wand.

"I'm going to have to agree a bit." Harry said as it still didn't stop him from worrying about Rose since she's been living a reclusive sort of life as of late.

After what felt like an eternity, Ollivander finally reappeared with his arms full of boxes and frowned at his now knotted tape measure. He shook his head however, and placed his load on the desk before he snapped his fingers to cause the tape to stop squirming and waved his wand to untie it, and then summoned it back to him before he smiled again and pulled the first wand out of a box on the top of the pile and handed it handle first to Rose. "Nine inches, Beechwood and Dragon Heartstring, nice and flexible" Rose took it and looked at it oddly, she had felt some sort of odd feeling when she picked it up, and looked at it oddly, trying to grab the feeling, but it kept slipping away and it had started to frustrate her. However, just as she was about to wave it to try to get that odd feeling from the wand to come back, Ollivander plucked it out of her hands and shook his head.

"No, no, that won't work, hmmm, try this one" he pulled out a smaller one, "Seven Inches. Maple and Phoenix feather, quite whippy, give it a wave" he handed it to her.

Ruby felt nothing from the wand this time and had it pulled out of her grasp once again just as she was about to wave it as he went back to muttering how it would never work. He pulled out yet another one after another minute or so of muttering and handed it to her, "Eight and half inches, ebony and unicorn hair, springy" Ruby took it and once again had it yanked from her grasp after only holding it for a few seconds.

And so on and on it went as she began to be handed wand after wand after wand and have them yanked from her hand just as quickly until Ollivander seemingly had an idea as he ran to the back of the store and came out with a dusty old box. "This one might work" he said cryptically as he opened it, revealing a beautiful wand sitting in the velvet casing of the box. "Eleven inches, Willow and phoenix feather, nice and supple" he handed it to her gingerly as willow wood was her mothers and a phoenix core was her brothers as he hoped it ran in the family for this, and with a look of hope waved for Rose to wave it.

Of course it was met with the same results as Ollivander saw the wand to spit out three or four red and black sparks that fizzled to the ground. He seemingly cursed himself and stuffed the wand back in its box before sighing and leaning in towards Rose. "Well my girl you truly are a tricky costumer but perhaps it's due to your Glyph Magic." Ollivander said as he looked to Rose who saw this. "Truly you are unyielding… perhaps more then I gave credit for." Ollivander said as only one other person had been this difficult to bond with and he had a hunch as to what wand was meant for her.

"I do have but one last wand to attempt perhaps it was meant for you." Ollivander said as Rose nodded to this as she looked to him. Rose saw as Ollivander went to the back of his store and retrieved another wand box as he pulled it out and knew it had a dark history of its own. He then came to the front and placed it on the counter and opened it as Rose saw the beauty it held.

"11 inches, Elder wood, and a Dragon Heartstring Core." Ollivander said as he gave the wand to Rose to hold. When she held it to their shock the wand washed over to Rose releasing a light of sorts as her Glyph Magic shined on her back through the crests their surprising them all at this event.

"Wow." Rose said as she looked at the wand in her hand as she felt strange when she held it.

"Curious very curious." Ollivander said as he looked to the wand and Rose as Genya felt it as well.

"How so?" Minerva was the one who asked as Harry was worried now.

"That Wand contradicts itself." Ollivander said as he looked to them. "Elder wood has had a history for changing its allegiances to the one who bests its wielder by killing said wielder. But the core Dragon Heartstring would make it fiercely loyal to its wielder and no other." Ollivander said as he looked to the two as Harry saw this. "What is even more curious is the history behind the wand's core." Ollivander explained as he looked to the group. "The dragon who this Heartstring came from had a bit of a history with the Dark Lord Dracula as this dragon was the one Dracula had earned his name from as the 'Son of the Dragon." Ollivander said as Harry gulped at this but saw a, but coming on.

"But there's more isn't there." Harry said as he was growing worried for Rose.

"Yes see the Heartstring much like your Phoenix Tail Feather Core Mr. Potter had given away one more Heartstring just one." He said as Harry heard this as well. "I remember every wand I ever sold and the brother of this wand is in the hands of one who is currently in Azkaban one Bellatrix Lestrange." Ollivander said as Harry and Rose heard this as he remembered Sirius telling of how Bellatrix was a death eater.

"I find it curious that the Wand you now wield would find itself in your hands when its brother and father have both been responsible or part of the dark deeds that had been begot by two eras of Dark Lords." Ollivander said as he looked to Rose. "It seems like your brother we should expect great things from you in one way or another." Ollivander said as he looked to Rose on this subject. Genya of course had a bit of an understanding of it but Harry unaware was very worried for his sister as he wondered if she even knew what it meant to love beyond that of God's own love.

(Later outside)

The Potter Twins, Genya, and Minerva finally walked out of Ollivanders just as the rest of the Alley was closing, following Professor McGonagall to The Leaky Cauldron, where they would be Flooing back to Hogwarts in time for Dinner.

"This is why we waited to get your wand last, Miss Potter, it is typically the longest process in getting supplies, and now you see why I take it?" she asked rhetorically, noticing Rose's nod as she inspected her new wand curiously. She had thought that she wouldn't enjoy having to use one, though that was before she'd felt the bond between the user and the wand herself. She felt like using her wand was natural, almost like how she'd immediately known how to utilize her Glyph Magic by instinct alone when she'd first entered onto a training field for training in her magic.

With that thought she threw her powder into the fireplace and called out her destination correctly this time as she was followed by her brother, Genya, and Minerva.

(Scene Break that evening)

"Come." Genya said as back at Hogwarts he was guiding Rose, Julius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to town as he walked with them.

"Um where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed after Genya.

"I did promise I would train you to survive the tournament did I not?" Genya asked as he led the group with them.

"Yeah but why are Ron and Hermione coming as well?" Harry asked as he gestured to his friends.

"I offered of course. Hermione so she can see Glyph Magic up close and Ron for other reason." Rose said as they walked through Hogsmeat.

"Yeah but…" Harry said as they soon arrived at a shop.

"Here we are." Genya said as they walked in as inside was a bald man in muggle clothing as he was polishing some very sharp weapons as along the walls was holy water vials and what appeared to be silver stakes. Needless to say the two wizards and the one Witch were very nervous about being here while Julius and Rose were calm about it. "Hammer." Genya greeted as the man Hammer looked and grinned.

"Hey Genya Julius and little Rosy what are you all doing here?!" HE called out happy to see them destroying whatever tension was in the air.

"Work for me and Julius here and drafted unwillingly into the Tri-Wizard Tournament as I'm sure your aware seeing as it will be a chance to earn some income for yourself." Genya said as he looked to Hammer knowing why he'd even come here to begin with.

"Yeah well if they know what to face I can supply them with what they need." Hammer said as he looked to them.

"Of course… but see we have need of weapons as Mr. Potter here will require them for training and the tournament." Genya said as Hammer heard this and nodded.

"Got it… lucky for you I know which weapon would fit the kid." Hammer said as he grabbed a few weapons from the back as well as a starter pack of sorts. "Here." He said as on the table was a pair of combat gauntlets, a long sword, holy water, stakes, a gun, crosses, an odd looking cross, and healing potions. "Take your pick kid we'll find one the best suits you." Hammer offered Harry as Ron and Hermione heard this as well.

"Wait what?!" Hermione called out in shock as she heard this.

"Do not worry." Genya said as he looked to Hermione. "If you truly wish to stand by his side he will need this." Genya said as Hermione nodded solemnly to this.

"Alright." Hermione said as she didn't like it so when they were gone she'll also pick some gear for herself.

"Um…" Harry said as he then felt a pull to the cross. Harry looked to it confusingly as his hands inched closer to it as it all but hovered of it. He felt a minor pull to the other two as he then took the cross and felt it pulse in his hand in response.

"Ok… haven't seen that ever." Hammer said as he began putting the sword and gauntlet away.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as he was confused to this.

"See kid that weapon is called a Combat cross it's like a retractable chain whip and let me say that it's deadly." Hammer said as he sat there. "Renaldo Gandalf built that bad boy centuries ago to make more Vampire Killers and this one has a twin out there." Hammer said as this surprised Harry to no end. "That twin is not a friend mind you because it found itself in the hands of Dracula when he was in power and despite its power to kill Vampires Dracula became the exception to that rule." Hammer said as Harry gulped a bit at this.

"Don't worry." Rose said as she looked to him. "I'll stand by, you… brother." Rose said as she smiled to him.

Rose then began to walk to the back room as she passed Hammer and Harry. "I'm going to change." Rose said as she needed to suit up.

"Wait I'll go with you." Hermione said as she followed after Rose hoping to have a nice talk with her.

"Ok then I'll suit you out with the basics ok." Hammer said as he grabbed what Harry may need as Harry wondered if he had somehow gotten drafted into this whole event.

(With Rose)

Rose opened her suitcase in the private as Hermione saw Rose had done so ever so silently. In fact the Granger girl had felt the entire room go cold and silent with Rose as she began to strip her clothing off and leave them neatly folded on the table as Hermione saw Rose do this without a hint of hesitation. From the mirror Hermione was wide eyed as Rose had a cold and aloof look to her features as if she didn't feel anything.

Like Harry Hermione began to wonder if Rose had even had a chance at a normal childhood or if her caretakers even treated her like a human. Hermione knew Harry was treated like a slave but was Rose treated worse… was it possible she was treated as, heaven forbid, a weapon against the darkness of Count Dracula.

As Rose began to change into her new outfit it was clear to any who had seen pictures of Shanoa that it was akin to her outfit but modernized as Rose fastened the belts as she allowed her long black crimson hair to flow freely. "What or who are you Rose?" Hermione wondered to herself as Rose was soon ready as she knew it was time to hunt.

(Scene Break)

Harry, Rose, and Genya were gathered in an odd room as Rose was calm and even cold as Harry was nervous. "Ok kiddies let's get this show on the road!" Hammer called out as he then tossed something to Genya as Ron and Hermione was with Hammer. "Catch!" He called out as Genya caught it revealing it to be a Wolf like Medallion.

Genya nodded as he then turned to the children. "Stay close." He ordered as they both nodded in response to this. He then activated it as from a darkened hall on the alter he stood a White Wolf began to come forth as it then howled out as Genya knew what this meant. Genya motioned for the two to follow him as they entered the darkened hall following the Wolf to their desired training ground.

Soon the group vanished as Ron and Hermione gasped running to the tunnel only to find a dead end on the other side.

(Scene Break Harry, Genya, and Rose)

The trio walked through the darkened tunnel as Harry heard the screams and roars of monsters as they passed through the darkness. It was a slow walk but it wasn't long until they were on the other side as when Harry looked he saw they were in a candle lit hall as Genya lead them with Rose calm about it. As they arrived Harry in his new uniform comprising of a coat of black and red (The one you can get in Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery) as he saw it all.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as he felt a familiarity to it but it was cold unbearably so.

"This is the Demon Castle that answers to the Prince of Darkness… this is Castlevania." Genya said as Harry was wide eyed at this as this was the place they would be training in.

"My god." Harry said as Rose was silent for this as she looked.

"Point me to the targets." Rose said as she was calm even cold as she had no qualms with killing monsters of darkness.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well chapter is done as the next chapter we begin the training so until then review and ja-ne says the writer to his readers.


	4. Chapter 3: Symphony of the Night

Harry Potter and the Return of Castlevania

ESKK: New chapter let's start this show folks.

(Start Castlevania)

"Wait this is Castlevania?!" Harry yelled out in shock and fear to this as the Demon Castle was said to have vanished when Dracula was last bested in mortal combat.

"Yes and no it's the castle but in a dormant state without Dracula to power it." Genya said as he walked with them. "This place is a pocket dimension in which Dracula may summon his castle upon his resurrection in here the monsters who serve him find him here as Dracula is the Lord of this castle any creature is subservient to him and in turn feed upon his power as does the castle." Genya explained as he led Rose and Harry through the castle.

"It's in a state of alive yet dead consider it a large magical cyborg in certain aspects." Genya explained as they traversed the castle.

"So it's dormant?" Harry asked as he hoped so because he knew the tales and didn't like them.

"Yes and not it's conserving its strength but it can still very much attack and kill us when need be to feed off us to preserve its life." Genya said as he walked with them. "Dumbledore may disagree with it but this is for the best to get your strength up to par." Genya said as Harry heard this.

"Ok where do we start?" Harry asked as he looked to Genya.

"Hidden nearby is a sword one I think Harry can utilize through the Power of Dominance." Genya said as he walked about a bit. "But the path to said sword is a treacherous one that we must walk carefully." Genya said as he took point here.

"Understood." Rose said as she knew the target for this and new any foes in the way was as good as dead against her.

"For now Harry let's focus on getting your stamina and reflexes up to par." Genya said as they began to traverse the castle.

"So… is the castle aware of us being here?" Harry asked as he figured if the castle was truly alive then they must tread carefully.

"Make no mistake… it was aware of us from the start." Genya said revealing how it became aware the moment then entered this domain of darkness.

This of course caused Harry to gulp a bit nervous at what he may find here or what he may learn. "Don't worry…" Rose began as she walked forth allowing her long hair to trail behind as despite its ebony color from their father the crimson streaks made it seem she left a trail of blood of sorts. But despite this ominous visage Harry must confess that Rose was well earned on the desires of many of the men at Hogwarts despite Harry wanting to punch them all for looking at her with lust filled eyes. "If anything the horrors when it's fully awaken are far worse." Rose said as she walked forth as they began exploring the castle a bit.

"Any how we'll be working with stamina and reflexes as we traverse through here." Genya said as he led the group through the castle as Harry was nervous about this.

(Meanwhile with Death)

Death was hovering about as he saw Carmella and Lilith return as well no doubt sensing it. "The Castle's power swells." Carmella said as she walked about.

"I know." Death responded as he felt it as well. "Something or someone that doesn't belong has entered it." Death said as Lilith glared at this as well.

"It must be that wretched half-breed Alucard." Lilith said as that Dhampire had been a thorn at their side for countless centuries.

"What should we do then?" Carmella asked as Death glared a bit as he held a ring in his hand.

"Let the Castle sort them out and see from there." Death said as he did not need these problems right now as they were so close to completing the ritual to revive their Dark Lord.

"As you wish." Lilith said as she stretched a bit as she yawned as well. "I need to go feed I'm sure quite a few young men would die happy in my company." Lilith said as the Succubus began to take her leave of them.

"Slut." Carmella scolded as Lilith scoffed at her cohort.

"Hypocrite." Lilith countered as Death ignored them for now as he pondered on their next move and how to manipulate the false Dark Lord to aid in Lord Dracula's coming resurrection.

(Back at Castlevania)

The group had traversed the castle as Harry had gained quiet a hang of his new weapon. The combat cross though an off shot was akin to an upgraded Morning Star that some would call the awakened form of the Vampire Killer. During this Harry learned that his weapon had a stake built into it as well as a few enchantments to allow it room to grow stronger. Though despite this the power remained the same for the time being as Harry was able to traverse the castle.

During this Rose kept her cold exterior in the forefront as Harry wondered how his sweet sister can become some cold and aloof at the drop of a hat. But despite this she kept a calm exterior but her sharp eyes showed she was on the defense. Harry would be to as this is Castlevania the home of Dracula and most of all a place with enemies in every corner despite its dormant state.

The pommel of the weapon acted more like a stake no doubt designed to access certain mechanisms from when Alucard described as well as to stake a Vampire through the heart. As they walked though they had to get Harry up to par in physical strength as Harry saw his sister was clearly athletic, fast, and flexible. It wasn't long until they arrived at a long hallway that they stopped as Harry looked and saw an azure blue glow. "There it is." Genya said as he pointed to their prize. "One of Dracula own creations with his magic… he called it the Void Sword." Genya said as he looked to the weapon in question.

"The Void Sword?" Harry asked as it was Rose who spoke next.

"Yes… a weapon comprised by pure magic. Dracula created it as a means to boaster his physical strength when he came to realize how he had favored his mystical strength to much." Rose said as she knew the history behind it. "This was but one of two powerful forms of magic he created so that only those with his power can use it so by that logic." Rose began as he looked to Harry and Genya who also looked to Harry.

"The Power of Dominance." Harry confirmed as he realized what this meant here.

Alucard was soon wide eyed as he looked about as they all heard it. **"My Prince… Thieves of his power! Return what you stole!"** The voices began as Harry looked as the ground had blood forming and slithering torts them. **"Unless you come to take his place stay and make us your children."** The Castle continued as they all realized what this meant for them. **"Let us build you a new family… your true family or destroy you all where you stand."** It said seeing these three as intruders save for Harry who had the Power of Dominance inside him.

The ground began to crumble as they were all wide eyed at this as Genya acted first. "RUN!" Genya ordered as Harry and Rose were off. Rose used her superior parkour to make it through this gauntlet as Genya showed unnatural skills to make it. Harry meanwhile used the Combat Cross to swing about a bit as he even used his Wand to help with his escape.

As they ran they were being screamed at Harry with slur words and curses of how his mind was being poisoned by manipulators. Among other things as he even heard them warm him of Rose as if she was a danger to his life. **"You cannot escape us intruders! You cannot steal more from us THIEVES!"** The castle roared out as the ground below them was blood as Harry had never seen so much blood in his life.

The trio soon made it as they jumped to the ledge to safety but alas it was for naught. A large creature rose up as Genya acted and summoned a sword from his person to which he sliced through the creature before it could form. The trio landed as Rose glared at it as Harry saw it as well.

"Bloody Hell." Harry gasped as Rose was calm about this as somehow she knew that wasn't the end of it.

"Harry hurry and take the sword." Genya ordered as Harry nodded as he began to walk torts the ancient Void Sword.

Harry nodded as he walked over to the sword and looked upon it as he hovered his hand on it. Harry then felt the sword move to his touch as it presented its hilt to him as Harry took it and gave it a few test swings. It was cold to the touch but he saw his hand even turn a shade of blue but not harmfully so. In fact Harry felt the Power of Dominance stir and in turn the Void Power became his.

*Insert Castlevania OST Tower of Dolls

Harry walked over and saw the creature beginning to reform as Harry saw it as well. "The Golem." Genya said as the Golem rose as it looked exactly how he remembered it as it roared out in fury at the castles summons.

" **THIEVES! NOW YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE HERE!"** The Castle roared out as Harry was scared but he stood with his sister who was unafraid of it all.

"Target sighted." Rose began as it seems her demeanor had become colder almost freezing the room if possible. "I am the morning sun come to vanquish this horrible night." Rose chanted as she flicked her long crimson/ebony locks as she walked.

"Praise to our Lord." Rose began as she walked torts the Golem as a Glyph appeared at her hand as from it she drew forth a crimson red Rapier her weapon of choice. "Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. We are nothing but Dust so to the Dust we shall return." Rose began as she walked torts her foe and got ready. "Amen." Rose said as the battle soon began.

Rose vanished as she began attacking the Golem as Genya saw this as well. Rose attacked the parts with Blood on it as Harry saw hitting the blood causes the Golem pain. As she was about to attack again she vanished only to appear on a different spot and continued this form of combat. The Golem then swung it arm at her as Rose spin over it and then landed on the arm. She then ran to its face and stabbed into the Golem eye causing it to roar in pain.

Rose then blocked an attack but was soon blindsided by the Golem's second attack as she was knocked back. But not before she retaliated with another Glyph that fired off flames of her magic. The Golem was hit as Rose hit a pillar but made no sound of pain from the hit. "Rose!" Harry called out in shock as he then glared at the Golem and went in before Genya could stop him. Harry pulled out the Combat Cross using his limited training with its use and pure instinct began attacking it as the blood parts were clearly the vulnerable part of the Golem before him.

The Golem fell back as the blood on its body transferred to its chest as it was disoriented. Harry roared out and summoned the Void Sword. He then used the Combat Cross to latched onto its body before he proceeded to stab into its chest with the ice cold Sword. When Harry did this he felt his own health increase as he then slashed outward. The Golem though was not down as Harry jumped back as he observed the Void Sword in his hand.

"That is the Void Sword's power." Genya began as Harry realized what it was.

"Not only does its emptiness freezes all those who it faces in a cold embrace… it sucks the life out of my foes and gives it to me." Harry said as he saw this and was shocked to learn this by instinct.

Rose began to get back up as she then charged forward and stabbed into the Golem as well before it roared out and knocked her back. Rose glared upon the Golem as well as the Blood transferred to another part of its body. Harry responded with an attack from his Combat Cross as he swung the whip weapon out but when it hit the stone Harry had to pull back as he saw this.

"The parts covered in blood is the vulnerable part." Rose said as she saw an analyzed this. "We need to coordinate our attacks to the parts of its body covered in blood." Rose said as she knew what to do in this situation. "We attack from two sides while Genya covers us as best he could, it's slow but we're fast and many let's use it to our advantage." Rose said to which Harry agreed to this as they began their attack on the Golem.

Genya used his magic from the rear as Harry and Rose ran forward before parting ways before the Golem could hit either of them dead on. Harry whipped out the Combat Cross as the chain based whip hit the blood covered parts of the Golem as she switched from her rapier weapon to a large mace like weapon that she slammed down on her foe.

Rose then summoned magic to use a wind based attack before she summoned forth an even larger sword and stabbed into the Golem. Harry then had the chain weapon wrap around the Golem's head to which he yanked it back with all his might. The Golem was strong but luckily Harry had help as Rose charged in and slammed it with two large knuckle weapons that knocked it back. Harry then saw a glow coming from the Golem as the blood began to recede to its chest area.

"Let's finish this!" Harry called out as Rose nodded. Harry roared out as he charged forth as he once more drew the Void Sword and in turn stabbed into the Golem's chest.

Rose of course summoned a magic arrow as she waited. Harry then roared out and sliced the chest open to which he gave Rose the opening she needed. The arrow fired off as it flew strong and true to the Golem's chest where once it hit it exploded out the back as the Golem fell down limp and dead. This was not all as soon a silver sphere shot out of its chest and flew around Harry as he was shocked to see this. It then proceeded to enter his chest as Harry felt a new power had awoken inside him with a powerful pulse through his being.

*End OST

"I can't believe we won that." Harry said as Rose glared at this as she looked on.

"It was to be expected either we died here or we won and lived." Rose said almost disregarding the fact they were alive. "My sole purpose is to combat the darkness and the heretics who favor it. That is my reason for being alive." Rose said as she began to walk away as Harry saw the tone Rose used like she only considered herself a weapon.

Genya saw this and walked to Harry putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as Harry saw that this was what Genya meant when involving Rose. The ancient art of the Order of Ecclesia's Glyphs lived through Rose thus she was no doubt put through training since she could walk. It would stand to further reason that Rose was possibly broken into thinking herself a weapon for the Order of Ecclesia and also the Church.

"Come we best make our way out." Genya ordered as they began to walk away to which Harry followed as he was not even more worried about his younger sister.

"Of course." Harry agreed as he looked to Rose wondering how he can help her.

(Scene Break Shop)

Ron and Hermione were waiting for the trio to come back as Ron had walked over to the darkened path only to be met with a wall earlier. Hermione was worried for Harry and Rose as she had so many questions to ask them. Furthermore she had passed the time by reading the books Hammer had around. It wasn't much but Hermione was more than happy to read them as some of them told of famous individuals who had faced Dracula in the past. It wasn't long until the path rippled and the two saw a tired Harry walk through with Genya and Rose as Hermione saw him.

"Harry!" Hermione called out as she ran over to him and help keep him on his feet.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted with a tired tone in his voice.

"Bloody Hell what happened to you?" Ron asked as he saw Harry was banged up.

"We entered the dormant Castlevania and met adversaries there to help train Harry." Rose said as she kept a calculated eye on Harry after the incident with the Golem and the retrieve of the Void Sword. "This damage was mainly caused by the Golem." Rose confirmed as they all were shocked to hear this.

"Be that as it may we best start making our way back to Hogwarts otherwise questions will be asked." Genya said as they all agreed and took their leave back to school.

(Scene Break Wand Weighing Ceremony)

It's been a few days since the training in the Castle as the five Champions were gathered together for pictures after Ollivander weighed their wands. Harry had been taken back to the dormant Demon Castle of Lord Dracula to not only gain more power through training but also to take the souls of his foes to further boaster his power. So far Harry had gained a few new 'souls,' to utilize with the Power of Dominance. But despite it Dumbledore had asked that Harry be weary of that power as despite Harry having it the Power of Dominance came from Dracula and in turn means it may not truly answer to him.

Harry was aware of this and opted to use it when he absolutely has to. Rose on the other hand after the training returned to her kind self. Harry noted that this wasn't exactly normal as did Hermione but Genya simply told them to be there for her… she needs family and friends more than anything. Hermione commented about how she saw scars on Rose's body some of them showing they were by combat… others my unsavory methods.

Right now Harry, Rose, Cedric, Fleur, and Victor were standing in front of a camera as Champions of the Tri-Wizard tournament for the Daily Prophet Report. Rose was of course fortunate her eyes wasn't affected much by the camera's flash as they were all dressed in their school uniforms or in Rose's case her Nun outfit but that didn't help with the fact the woman before him just screamed news woman who twists the truth for her own gain and readers. Yeah Rose wasn't going to stay long for any interviews but she had to give something to make her shut up with questions.

The lady mumble something as she look upon the 4 champion and then she put on a smile before she walks up to them and said as she reach out her hand to shake theirs, "I'm Rita Skater. I write for the daily prophet."

As she reach for Rose hand, she didn't take it as she stood there for a moment and let out a breath through her nose as it sounded like a laugh as she retract her hand as she went on saying, "But you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know."

Everyone look to her as she went on saying, "You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" As she went to Fleur as she rub the French's student's face before giving a small slap as that annoyed the French teen much so.

"What mysteries to the muscles mask. What courage lie beneath those curls, in short what makes a champion tick," Rita said as Rose looked to this and had a retort.

"I believe that is what we call a heart pumping blood through our bodies to keep us alive." Rose said as this got a laugh out of the other four champions despite Rose's pleasant tone that hid away any possible mean bone she may have.

Rita saw how the four other champion smile at that as some chuckle, give a silent laugh, or just cover their mouths a bit trying to keep proper as Rita said, "Yes, there's that… but me, myself, and I want to know, not to mention my rather rampant readers, (inhale laugh) so who's filling up to share... maybe the youngest here sense she seem to be the one to talked more."

"Depends on which one between men and Harry is younger." Rose countered again as this got a laugh from others as Rita looked to this.

"Very well Ms. Potter I suppose you wouldn't mine going first." Rita said as she looked to Rose who smiled kindly to her.

"I'd love to." Rose said as she followed Rita as when she passed the others they barely caught a glimpse of a cold look to Rose's eyes as if she was ready for anything Rita might pull on her.

(With Rose and Rita)

Rose and Rita walked to the back area of the Champions chamber to a broom cupboard as Rita opens the door and push Rose in, as she saw a note pad with a quill coming to life in the small space room, to the Vampire Huntress's guess, she had prepared for this moment already.

Rita join with him as she shut the door on the way in and came close to Rose as she said, "This is cozy."

"I suppose." Rose agreed as she calmly took her seat as unaware to Rita Rose had her defenses up both her physical and mental defenses.

Once they had taken their seat Rita spoke up as Rose saw a floating Quill and Notepad. "You don't mind if I use a quick quill do you?" Rita asked as Rose saw the items in question.

"Your quill," Rose said as she wanted to get this over with quickly as possible while keeping a pleasant aura around her as Rita began to asked, "Now Rose, sitting here at the age of 12-

"14, everyone knows my birth year already, so please refrain from confusing the readers," Rose said making a witty comment as Rita thought for a moment and shrugs and said, "14 then."

Her note pad and quill began writing it all down all Rita said as it scratch out the 12 and put 14 instead as Rita went on saying, "About to compete against 4 students, not only fast more emotionally mature than yourself to mastered spells that you attempt in your dizziest daydreams." "Furthermore with prior magical training even in comparison to your own brother." Rita said as Rose had been the topic of discussion for a long while the missing 'girl-who-lived,' as some were even calling her 'the cursed child.'

Rose tilted her head in response as she then said, "If I ever daydream that is but unfortunately life is getting in the way, as well I never touch a wand in my life until recently."

"Oh then how could someone like you be selected for the Tournament?" Rita asked as Rose looked before speaking.

"I've had prior magical training but it was through wandless magic, see I've been raised by the Church all my life. The Order of Ecclesia to be exact." Rose said as she looked to the shocked Rita when she heard the Church mentioned. Despite more peaceful relations the relationship between the magical community and the Church was extremely strained. Old fears die hard especially involving the Witch Hunts and the scores of Witches, Wizards, and innocent muggles who were burned at the stake for their magic which was why the Statues of Secrecy was forged.

"Oh I assume you're a nun for them then?" Rita asked as she can just picture the scandal this could cause.

"Part time." Rose answered with a kind smile as the reporter was shocked. "See the sect I'm part of specializes in hunting Vampires and cults who would summon demons and monster. I was recruited as but a babe so I'm one of the few more combat oriented nuns in the church." Rose said as she smiled to Rita Skeeter.

Rita chuckled as she feels like she not much getting anywhere with this and try to ask another question. "Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter a dangerous tournament?" Rita asked as that caught Rose by surprised as she put the pieces together though she might as well make Rita spill her guts more as Rose never trusted the Daily Prophet as she was now seeing why she didn't.

"Excuse me? I never entered the tournament nor did I ask someone else to enter me." Rose said as she glared a bit at her smug greedy look.

"Course you didn't." Rita said before winking as Rose saw it didn't matter if she believed him or not as long as the story sells then who cares if she falsified it and omitted certain parts. "Everybody loves a rebel Rosy even a as some would call it a 'naught nun,' if the term is correct." Rita said with a chuckle as Rose look began to shift from a kind and caring look to a cold aloof look as she kept her temper at bay. After all she didn't like getting violent with humans unless she had to and Rita wasn't worth her ire but maybe her rage fueled cunning. "Scratch that last part." Rita said as the quill scratched it off. "Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they would feel proud or concerned that your attitude shows a vast pathological need for attention at worse a psychotic death wish." Rita said as Rose was glaring at her.

"My parents are in Gods embrace." Rose said as she glared at Rita. "I chose my path and unlike most I know fully well my line of work may in fact kill me one day. But I shall gladly die in the Good Lords name so long as the cause is in fact what he wishes." Rose countered as Rita got the clincher here.

"Speaking of line of work… how do you think your parents particularly you father would feel over the fact you've basically turned your back on the entire magical world to a place that had hunted our kind in the past." Rita said as Rose just about had enough of this as she then glared at the Quell and notepad.

"…Burn." Rose growled as soon the Quill and Notepad lit aflame as Rose then shot up and left the broom closet leaving the magical items to turn to ash as she stormed off. Rita was lucky Rose had better control of herself otherwise the Glyph User would have ended up doing something she would regret.

(Scene Break a few days later)

Harry was at the lake with Rose and Julius as Genya over saw Harry's training with Julius offering help when he can. Rose meanwhile was practicing as it was no secret that Rose still lacked a great deal of Glyphs thus she had to learn to make do with what she had at the moment. Genya had helped Harry learn how to utilize both the Combat Cross and Void Sword as well as the use of throwing Knives.

"Seems you're a natural Mr. Potter." Genya praised as the Combat Cross and Whip were weapons difficult to master even in combat.

"Thank you." Harry said as Genya walked over to Harry who had called off the Void Sword as Genya looked.

"It would seem the trips to the Castle has brought you up to par a basic trial by fire as it were." Rose said as Neville was in the water gathering stuff from the lake.

"Anyway glad to see you've gotten a grip on things Harry." Julius praised as the Belmont heir looked over Harry and the dummies they brought with them.

"Of course… if Dracula is on the rise… and he is worse the Voldemort I need to be ready." Harry said as he sighed a bit as some of the dummies had holes in their chest where stakes were stabbed into each of them.

"Ah welcome Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley." Genya greeted as Harry and Rose saw the group in question walk in as did Genya.

"Madam's." Julius greeted as Harry saw her as Hermione spoke first.

"Um Mr. Arikado." Hermione began but then Genya cut her off.

"Just Genya is fine for now I may fancy myself a teacher but outside of instructional time or official events I'd like to be called by name." Genya said to the younger girl who was unaware of who he truly was.

"Of course… I was hoping if possible you can possibly teach me or Ron how we can best help Harry." Hermione said as Genya smiled to her as he took out a book from his person.

"I believe I may have just the thing." He said passing the book over to Hermione as it was to her shock a spell book "That belonged to a woman named Sypha she was a Speaker in her time and had aided one Trevor Belmont in his journey to defeat Dracula when he rose to power." Genya said as he remembered those two quiet well. He even remembered the quips he and Trevor made to each other all in good sport.

Hermione was already reading the books but she was shocked to find this may be difficult even for her. "I'm willing to offer some tutoring on this as I am already helping Harry with his new powers and seeing as you both are in the same house you should be able to help each other out as well." Genya said as Hermione nodded to this. "And what of you Ronald do you also wish to learn such arts?" Genya asked as he looked over to Ron who looked to this.

"Um perhaps another time." Ron said as he knew such things would possibly make him shit his pants in fear. "Oh by the way… um Hagrid is looking for you Harry." Ron said as Harry heard this as did Rose.

"Both of us perhaps?" Rose asked as she looked to Ron as he nodded to her.

"Ok we'll see them soon just tell us where." Harry said as Ron began to inform Harry and Rose on where to meet Hagrid.

(Scene Break that Night)

Harry and Rose were roaming about the forest as they were to meet with Hagrid who had information for them about the first task. They had used his Cloak of Invisibility but Rose didn't like it at first. Said it had a dark aura to it and Rose was very sensitive about auras and the like. Harry respected her opinion but despite this they were under the cloak together right now.

"So Hagrid is a close friend?" Rose asked as she hadn't gotten much of a chance to meet the Half-Giant much as now was as better a time then never in most cases.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll like him." Harry said as Rose looked to Harry as she shrugged.

"I never attack Lycans or Half-Giants without just cause. Point is if they come in peace I shall give them the benefit of the doubt but understand I rarely ever meet monsters who wish to be left in peace." Rose said as it was drilled into her head that Vampires may say one thing but she needs to be aware that they can lie and will lie if it means they can escape those who hunt them.

"Oh I see." Harry said as that made him happy and gave him relief knowing Remus was safe from Rose's wrath after he had seen what she had done in Castlevania during their trips to train in the castle.

It wasn't long until they found Hagrid as Harry and Rose saw him as it was clear he was waiting for someone other than them. The duo walked over to meet with Hagrid but Rose stopped Harry as she made a wait gesture. Rose then picked something up and threw it over to Hagrid and it nailed him in the head. Hagrid looked for the source and then Rose and Harry came from the cloak and waved. Rose then made a silent gesture signaling for Hagrid to wait.

Hagrid was all for it as none the later as the Potter twins re-entered the cloak the French Headmistress walked in as Harry saw this as well. "Oh so that's why we needed to wait." Harry whispered as Rose nodded to this.

"It takes a woman's intuition to notice these things." Rose said as Harry had to agree with Rose on this.

As they awaited the date to come close enough to an end Harry and Rose almost gagged when the two half-giants got all lovey dove. Luckily Rose had better control as it didn't take long for Maxime to take her leave.

"Hagrid." Rose greeted first as she and Harry came out of the cloak.

"Oh they're ya are Rose and 'Arry." Hagrid greeted as he looked to the twins in question.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Hagrid." Rose said as Hagrid laughed a bit as she swore he would make a pretty accurate Santa Clause with how jolly he can be.

"No need for the Mr. or Sir just call me Hagrid." The Half Giant said as Rose nodded to this.

"Hagrid." Harry began as he looked to Hagrid in wonder. "What is this?" Harry asked gesturing to the containers that soon opened to reveal Dragons inside.

"Dragon." Rose said as she saw them. "I spy a Hungarian Thorntail… and a Norwegian Ridgeback so far." Rose pointed out as she saw this.

"Look at them though cruel and unusual punishment for such misunderstood creatures." Hagrid said as Rose saw this but had to disagree.

"Misunderstood yes… but far from being unreasonable considering how powerful they can be." Rose said as she had faced a few dragons in her time… mainly through Vampires desiring to pass themselves off as Dracula in some form.

"Yes but what you two need to know is that these Dragons they will be part of the first task." Hagrid said as he was helping Harry and Rose survive the Tri-Wizard Tournament as they both saw this.

"My God." Rose said as she realized that this tournament had a lot more riding then she first thought as she didn't think they'd use Dragons for a tournament task of all things. Just goes to show that Rose must never under estimate mankind's great resolve and their short comings in stupidity.

The duo took a step back as a dragon released a flame as Rose glared at it as she knew if she was not careful they may very well be in danger when the task begins. But Rose saw targets and she knew how to kill dragons as even though they were valuable if it was a choice between herself and the Dragon she'd kill the dragon without any remorse.

(With Voldemort)

Voldemort was angry but also intrigued. His plans were all going according to his vision but he had a kink in the plan as it were. An unknown variable and that was Rose Lilian Potter and the Belmont she came here with. Voldemort was no fool as he's heard the tales of the Belmont clan hailing from muggle beginnings as Vampire Hunters through their founder one Baron Leon Belmont this clan has begot many great figures of witches and wizards as well as Vampire Hunters. Some such as Trevor Belmont and even Simon Belmont as Voldemort was no fool to challenge them without a plan.

He had grown to fear Dracula's power and had went out of his way to steal it long ago. If Dracula could come back from the dead then Voldemort needed to remind people only he was allowed to liver eternally. But Rose Potter herself was the unknown variable as he was under the impression she had died that night with her parents. He was mistaken as she now possesses the Glyph magic which was a thought dead branch of magic.

Ecclesia was still alive which meant they had to have train Rose in its use. But Voldemort had plans for this world and to do this he would have to somehow force Castlevania to acknowledge him as its lord and master. Dracula ruled over Walachia from its throne thus in his mind Voldemort would need some sort of dark seat for his power and what better place than the demon castle itself. But Voldemort knew that Castlevania must be located again because he only got lucky when he found it the first time.

But in the end Voldemort would become the new Prince of Darkness and nothing would stop him. He was grateful for Barty though as now he had two sets of Potter Blood as to defend himself from their mother's protective magic so he would not have a repeat of when his killing curse was deflected off of him and back at Voldemort himself. Unaware to this dark lord though he was but a pawn in this as the true mastermind was the very being who he claimed to have defeated. The very same being who was serving the true Dark Lord as Death watched Voldemort scurry around like a rat as Death will be more the willing to show this upstart his place in the presence of his true lord and master. Lord Vlad Dracula Tepes of Walachia who was also known by his moniker as the 'son of the dragon.

"Soon… very soon." Death said as all he must do is wait for the moment Voldemort would try to revive himself into true corporeal form. "My liege wait for a little longer." Death begged as he awaited the moment in which he may revive his Lord and Master Dracula.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow two chapters in one go I am on a roll people. Anyway yes I know its short but it's to set up for later. Anyway hope to see you all again real soon so until next time leave a review and ja-ne.


End file.
